


Incarnation

by SolArcath



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Français | French, Illustrated, Kakariko Village, Old Legends and Gods, Partially correct Goddesses and Triforce legend, Sheikah Culture, Takes place in BoTW Hyrule, in which Fierce Deity is cursed and stuck on earth
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolArcath/pseuds/SolArcath
Summary: Suite à une gigantesque bataille divine opposant Demise et Fierce Deity et qui faillit réduire le royaume en cendres, Hyrule se relève tant bien que mal.Mille ans après le cataclysme, dans un royaume de nouveau en paix relative, le village de Cocorico s'apprête à célébrer la fête annuelle dédiée à la déesse Hylia. Hana, jeune femme sheikah, se rend avec son père et quelques compagnons à la source de la Sagesse, lieu principal de culte de la Déesse, où ils font une incroyable rencontre...





	1. La Fin du Blizzard

[](https://imgur.com/EHxUeOA)

_Il y a de cela des temps immémoriaux, le monde fut fondé par trois déesses: Din, Farore et Nayru. Elles façonnèrent une terre d’abord stérile puis y apportèrent la lumière avant d'y insuffler la vie. La Terre était née et la vie coulait en elle. Afin de préserver la paix, et pour comme signer leur oeuvre, les trois déesses utilisèrent leurs immenses pouvoirs pour créer une relique sacrée, composée de trois parties égales : trois triangles d'or n'en formant qu'un, la Triforce. Cet objet, combinant la force de Din, le courage de Farore et la sagesse de Nayru était capable d’exaucer le souhait de quiconque la touchait. Seulement, la relique fut très vite convoitée par des êtres mortels aux intentions mauvaises, prêts à utiliser ce pouvoir absolu pour accomplir de sombres desseins et pouvant faire basculer la paix fragile de ce nouveau monde. C'est alors que trois êtres divins furent créés à leur tour, remplaçant chacun une partie de la relique : Din confia sa force à un être destructeur, Demise; comme il ne pouvait exister de mal sans bien, Farore légua son courage à un être qu'elle baptisa Fierce; enfin, la déesse Hylia fut incombée par Nayru pour incarner sa sagesse._

_Ces trois êtres matérialisaient ensemble la Triforce, ce qui retira définitivement l'accès à la relique aux mortels. Hylia fut celle qui les guida et c'est en la vénérant et en la suivant que le royaume d'Hyrule, baptisé en son nom, vit le jour. Royaume qui bientôt fut le plus grand de tous et Hylia considérée comme la divinité suprême à l'inverse des trois déesses fondatrices qui furent oubliées avec les siècles. Cela n'empêcha pas le monde de connaître une ère de prospérité et d'abondance et à de nombreuses ethnies de voir le jour pendant que le royaume d'Hyrule, toujours grandissant, veillait d'un œil protecteur sur les autres contrées._

_Mais cela ne plaisait pas à Demise. Cette paix monotone ne faisait que démanger son esprit belliqueux et ses pouvoirs destructeurs qui s’abattirent un jour sur Hyrule sous le regard horrifié des deux autres déités, plongeant le monde dans le chaos. Ce fut le temps du Fléau. Hylia, impuissante face à la souffrance de son peuple, ne pouvait agir. Elle ne pouvait se reposer que sur son bras armé, Fierce, pour stopper la folie du gardien de la Force._

_Celui-ci affronta Demise dans un combat qui faillit détruire toute vie sur cette terre. Pendant 100 ans les sols grondèrent et se soulevèrent, des vents tempétueux balayèrent le monde et les mers et les océans se déchaînèrent, plongeant Hyrule et toutes les contrées avoisinantes dans un enfer contre lequel les habitants ne pouvaient rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit de pleine lune, Demise ne s'écroule sous les coups formidables de son adversaire._

_Le monde pansa ses blessures à mesure que le temps passa et la légende des trois Déités parcourut les âges pour devenir un mythe. Mais telle une cicatrice, le récit de la bataille qui faillit détruire le monde ne fut jamais oublié._

_Les traces de l’affrontement divin restèrent gravées à tout jamais dans le paysage d'Hyrule, témoignage concret de ce que le royaume avait subi. Mais ce dernier se releva de ses cendres, reconstruit par les survivants, qui eux-même furent de nouveau guidés par Hylia. La pauvre déesse accablée par tant de douleur mit tout son cœur à retrouver la confiance que les Hyliens avait perdu en elle et que beaucoup dénonçait comme la grande responsable de cette tragédie. Mais la bonté de la déesse parvint à toucher le cœur des mortels une seconde fois et le royaume retrouva sa forme d'antan. Les peuplades qui foulaient l'ancien monde revinrent habiter dans ces terres meurtries._

_Toutefois, les Dieux furent bien moins vénérés qu'autrefois. Pour beaucoup, ils n'étaient plus des protecteurs, car aucun dieux ne devraient plonger le monde qu'ils protègent dans le chaos. Demise fut nommé le Fléau pour avoir provoqué ce désastre et fut considéré comme un démon. Fierce, lui, bien qu'il vainquit Demise, fut tenu pour responsable d'une partie de la destruction du monde._

_Seule Hylia garda tant bien que mal son rôle protecteur ainsi que le respect que son peuple avait en elle._

___

1000 ans plus tard:

Au Sud-Est d'Hyrule, dans le village de Cocorico, les jours s'écoulaient calmement dans cette petite bourgade qui par tous les âges était considérée comme un lieu reculé mais en sécurité. Les traces des ravages plusieurs siècles plus tôt avaient presque totalement disparu, si ce n'est quelques ruines alentours, ensevelies sous la terre et l'herbe qui se les ont appropriés avec le temps. Le village n'était pas bien grand, une quinzaine de maisonnées tout au plus, niché dans une vallée de pics rocheux et traversé d'un cours d'eau qui alimentait les quelques parcelles cultivées par les habitants. Village d’agriculteurs, Cocorico était surtout connu dans tout Hyrule pour son attachement aux légendes qui représentaient le leg des Anciens Temps. Il était en effet le lieu de résidence des descendants du peuple sheikah, peuple jadis créateur de grandes technologies antiques et meilleur allié du royaume d’Hyrule, dont il était très proche de la famille royale. Cocorico était également réputé pour sa cérémonie annuelle dédiée à la grande et bienveillante déesse créatrice et protectrice, Hylia.

____

Hana ouvrit les yeux. 

Le soleil n’était pas encore levé, si bien qu’elle distinguait à peine les murs de la pièce. Emmitouflée dans sa couette de laine, elle se laissa sombrer dans la torpeur pour la troisième fois cette nuit, le sommeil ayant plusieurs fois tardé à l'envelopper de sa douce étreinte. Elle s’était retournée maintes fois, s’était pelotonnée dans son lit de toutes les manières possible et imaginables, impossible de fermer l’oeil plus de quelques minutes. C’est l’esprit quelque peu troublé qu’elle finit par observer les premiers rayons du soleil percer à travers la fenêtre. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi. La jeune femme avait beau se creuser la tête toute la nuit, rien n'expliquait qu'elle ne puisse pas trouver le sommeil. Lassée de se morfondre pour rien, Hana décida de quitter la douce chaleur de son lit. À peine posa-t-elle le pied sur le sol qu’un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. La pièce était froide, presque glacée. Elle souleva la couette au pied du lit pour constater que la bouillotte était froide elle-aussi. Les aléas de l’hiver pensa-t-elle alors.

Il était encore tôt. Elle descendit les marches de la maison aussi doucement que possible, tentant par tous les moyens de n’en faire grincer aucune. C’est lorsqu’elle constata qu’il y avait quelqu’un en bas qu’elle se mit à descendre les escaliers normalement.

“Oh tu es levée, Hana ?” dit alors la femme attablée dans la pièce principale de la maison. Ses mains étaient occupées à tresser et à coudre des motifs sur un long morceau de tissu. “Tu es bien matinale.”

“Je… Je n’ai pas bien dormi.”

“Oh ?” répondit de nouveau la femme, la mère de la jeune femme. “Quelque chose ne va pas ? C’est la cérémonie qui approche qui t’as rendue nerveuse ?”

Hana ne répondit rien. Ce n’était peut-être que ça après tout. La cérémonie de cette année promettait d’être grandiose en effet. Inconsciemment, faire partie des organisateurs de cet événement l'avait peut-être fait stresser, surtout que c’est la première fois qu’elle y participait vraiment.

“Je ne sais pas, peut-être” trouva-t-elle à répondre. “Maintenant que je suis levée, il y a quelque chose que je peux faire Maman ?”

Sa mère étendit son ouvrage un peu mieux sur la table, comme pour avoir une meilleure vue d’ensemble avant de continuer sur le morceau sur lequel elle travaillait depuis probablement très tôt ce matin. “Ici je n’ai rien à te proposer ma fille. L’étoffe de la déesse est bientôt terminée. Cette étoffe que tu devras déposer sur la statue de la déesse en temps voulu. Ce qui me fait penser… Oui je sais. Nous ne t’avons pas encore expliqué avec ton père en quoi la cérémonie de cette année est particulière, mais je pense que la meilleure personne avec qui tu devrais parler de ça est la Doyenne. C’est elle qui supervise tout ça après tout.” répondit-elle en souriant. “Tu devrais monter chez elle, elle devrait être très contente de te voir.”

Hana considéra cela en effet. Le village semblait bien plus enthousiaste cette année pour la cérémonie, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Hana remonta à l’étage pour se préparer. Elle ouvrit d’office les volets de sa chambre pour laisser la lumière bien que froide d’une matinée d’hiver envahir la pièce. Après avoir refermé la fenêtre pour éviter que le froid ne s’invite dans la maisonnée, quelque chose attira son attention.

Le ciel au dessus de la montagne de Lanelle.

Le village de Cocorico était surmonté à l’est par une chaîne de montagnes habituellement entourée d’un grand blizzard et d’une brume épaisse, même en été. Depuis peu, le temps s’était éclairci au dessus de la montagne, mais ce matin le ciel était particulièrement dégagé. Le mont en lui-même n’était pas visible depuis la maison mais l'immense nuage de neige qu’il l’entourait ne passait pas inaperçu, même dans un village coincé dans une telle vallée.

[](https://imgur.com/TEH0JAf)

Après avoir une dernière fois regardé le ciel par dessus son épaule, Hana s’habilla et enfila sa tenue avant de sortir de la maison. L’air glacé de cette matinée d’hiver fouetta son visage dès lors qu’elle mis le pied dehors mais le froid n’était pas sa préoccupation pour l’instant. La Doyenne résidait en effet au point le plus important du village, une gigantesque maison au centre d’une sorte de lac, dans lequel se jetaient plusieurs cascades en provenance des pics rocheux alentours. Un grand escalier de bois était le seul moyen d’y accéder, après avoir franchi le portique auquel deux gardes sheikahs étaient assignés jour et nuit.

Ceux-ci connaissaient bien la jeune femme, si bien qu’il la laissèrent passer sans encombres. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle reprit son souffle, la gorge glacée par l’air froid du matin. Puis elle observa le village. Elle était déjà venue chez la Doyenne quelquefois mais jamais à une heure aussi matinale. Le village était encore plongé dans la torpeur de la nuit et tout semblait figé dans le temps. Hana leva de nouveau la tête en direction de la chaîne de Lanelle. C’était vraiment étrange de ne plus voir cette constante perturbation obscurcir le ciel à l’Est.

Le frisson qui la parcourut lui rappela qu’elle était encore dehors, sur le palier, et qu’il était probablement temps pour elle de frapper à la porte avant qu’elle n’attrape froid.

Quelques instants furent nécessaires avant que la porte ne s’ouvre en grinçant. Hana fut accueillie par une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qu’elle connaissait bien: Pahya, la petite fille timide mais dévouée de la Doyenne.

“Hana !” s’exclama Pahya en reconnaissant la jeune femme. “Oh ! Euh… Entre donc ! Il fait froid dehors !” 

Hana ne se fit pas prier en effet et s’engouffra dans la grande demeure. Pahya se hâta alors pour lui préparer quelque de chose de chaud. Profitant que la jeune femme soit occupée, Hana observa l’intérieur de la demeure. Elle connaissait déjà bien cet endroit mais la décoration si particulière, presque mystique et ancienne l’impressionnait toujours autant. La grande pièce principale servait à accueillir quiconque avait une requète à soumettre à Impa ou les étrangers de passage à Cocorico et ayant besoin d’un quelconque aval de la Doyenne. Dans un pièce en fond, à l’abri des regards, se trouvaient les quartiers personnels d’Impa - du moins c’est ce qu’Hana en déduisait. À l’étage, c’était les appartements de Pahya.

Bien que tout le village estimait la Doyenne comme la chef de Cocorico, Hana ne pouvait s’empêcher de considérer cette petite vieille femme quasiment comme sa grand-mère.

Le regard d’Hana continuait de balayer l’intérieur de la maison: des parchemins, des tapisseries qui touchaient le plafond et des tas de documents et autres reliques. À quelques endroits se trouvaient des objets de toutes sortes, très anciens à première vue mais dont Hana ne comprenait pas l’utilité. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers le centre de la maison où se trouvait la Doyenne.

Assise en tailleur sur une montagne de coussins, comme pour pallier à sa petite taille, la vieille femme portait un immense chapeau de paille au diamètre presque aussi grand qu’elle. Elle leva légèrement la tête, permettant à Hana de voir ses yeux. Bien que la Doyenne arborait en général une expression dure et sévère digne de l’assurance d’un dirigeant, elle sourit à la jeune sheikah.

“Bonjour Hana.” fit-elle simplement.

Puis Pahya s’approcha doucement d’Hana en lui tendant un bol de lait chaud avec des mains tremblantes. “T-tiens, ça va te réchauffer.”

“Voyons Pahya !” fit la vieille femme en gloussant. “Tu connais bien Hana, tu n’as pas à être aussi timide !”

“Euh… oui, grand-mère Impa…”

“Tu as l’air dans les nuages ma petite.” fit Impa en direction d’Hana. “Tiens, bois ça ou tu vas finir par dormir debout !” fit elle en ponctuant sa phrase d’un rire semblable à une chouette.

“Merci.” fit Hana en se saississant du bol. “Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée”.

“Oui, tu viens me rendre visite bien tôt ma petite. Ce n’est pas ton genre pourtant.”

“Je n’ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, rien de bien particulier” lui sourit Hana. “Ne t’inquiète pas, Impa.”

“Hmm” fit la vieille femme.

Après qu’Hana se soit réchauffée autour de son bol de lait, elle ne tarda pas à parler de sa venue à Impa. “C’est Maman” fit-elle, “Elle m’a conseillé de passer te voir pour parler de la cérémonie. Apparemment c’est particulier, cette année.”

Hana vit les yeux de la Doyenne se mettre à légèrement s’éclaircir, un sentiment de joie faisant gonfler ses joues. C’était plutôt rare pour le souligner de voir l’expression de la vieille femme tourner vers ce qui semble être de la joie.

“Oh Hana...” fit Impa en se levant et en descendant de son perchoir de coussins. Elle rejoignit la jeune femme qui s’était depuis assise sur les quelques banquettes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. “Si tu savais à quel point je me réjouis ! Jamais je ne pensais voir ce jour de nouveau ! Cette année, nous allons enfin pouvoir célébrer la déesse Hylia comme il se doit !”

Hana afficha un regard interrogateur.

“Comment ça ? Nous avons toujours fêté la déesse, tous les ans nous habillons la grande statue du village et nous lui offrons milles présents. Puis nous lui dédions des chants jusqu’au matin avant de fêter sa bénévolence par un grand banquet en son honneur. Que pouvons-nous faire de plus ?”

Impa hochait la tête en écoutant les paroles d’Hana mais il y avait toujours ce sourire joyeux qui ne s’effacait pas de ses lèvres.

"Oui, fit-elle, c’est une tradition que nous avons adopté il y a bien des années. Mais le déroulement de la fête de la déesse ne se passait originellement pas comme ça.”

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit au bout d’un moment, comme si elle était sur le point de se lancer dans une longue explication.

“J’imagine que tu sais qu’à l’Est d’ici se trouve la chaîne de montagnes de Lanelle. À son plus haut sommet se niche la source de la Sagesse, l’une des trois sources sacrées d’Hyrule, et la sagesse, depuis toujours, est associé à notre déesse Hylia.”

Hana écoutait attentivement les paroles de la Doyenne, qui semblait être devenues plus graves.

“Avant le grand Fléau, chaque Dieu était vénéré dans une de ces sources. Mais à la suite de ce gigantesque cataclysme, la source du Courage fut désertée par les Hyliens, et celle de la Force complètement détruite quelques temps plus tard, comme saccagée par une force indescriptible, ce qui terrifia les habitants à proximité. Seule la source de la Sagesse semblait être épargnée.”

Il est vrai qu’Hana avait entendu parler des autres sources d’Hyrule, sans qu’elle ne connaisse cette version de l’Histoire. Mais elle n’avait jamais imaginé que la source de la déesse soit aussi proche de son village. Cela piqua grandement son intérêt. Elle qui adorait écouter les mythes et légendes que la Doyenne lui racontait étant petite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire les paroles de la vieille femme.

“Alors que les monts de Lanelle semblaient hors d’atteinte d’une quelconque violence, ce sont les aléas climatiques qui en ont décidé autrement. Il y a de ça 100 ans, un épais blizzard est apparu sur le sommet de Lanelle, plongeant la région dans un froid si glacial que plus personne ne pouvait grimper au sommet du mont, ce qui mis fin aux cérémonies de la déesse dans la fontaine elle-même. C’est à cette période, en guise de substitution, que furent érigées les statues de la déesse Hylia dans tout le royaume. Et c’est au pied de ces mêmes statues que nous remercions la déesse tous les ans.” 

Les yeux d’Hana s’élargirent légèrement et Impa compris qu'elle voyait où elle voulait en venir. Elle continua.

“Il y a quelques jours, un correspondant sheikah venant du village le plus proche de la montagne de Lanelle, Elimith, est venu m’annoncer une grande nouvelle. Le blizzard s’est levé… Pour la première fois depuis un siècle, il est possible d’admirer le sommet du mont et ses piliers de cristaux gelés naturels, là où siège la source. Nous ne connaissons pas la cause de ce soudain changement, mais cela laisse présager que nous pourrons de nouveau contempler la magnificence de la source.” finit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Hana trouvait cela étrange en effet. Depuis toute petite, le blizzard avait toujours été là, peu importe les saisons, peu importe le temps qu’il faisait. La gigantesque tempête entourait toujours le sommet sans jamais faiblir. Alors pourquoi ? Beaucoup stipulait que cela n’avait rien de naturel, aucun événement météorologique ne persistait à ce point. Il faut dire aussi que personne n’était jamais allé vérifier.

“Mais il se peut que ce ne soit pas normal justement.” fit remarquer la jeune femme. “Il se passe peut-être quelque chose et l’endroit est peut-être encore dangereux, même sans le blizzard. Et si il était devenu un repaire de monstres ? Même si nous vivons dans une période de paix, il a beaucoup de créatures du Mal qui rodent. Des créatures plus ou moins dangereuses certes, mais tout de même...”

“Balivernes !” haussa Impa. “C’est le blizzard qui aurait pu être l’objet d’un maléfice ! Ou le fait d’un être supérieur ! Mais les créatures du Mal se sont pas capables d’une telle chose. Et cela ne colle pas avec les agissements passés du Fléau !”

Hana se crispa légèrement avec un sourire gêné. Il était préférable de ne pas oublier que la Doyenne était une femme très instruite, et de ce fait bien plus qualifiée pour traiter de la mythologie et de l’Histoire du royaume, en plus d’être sheikah, le peuple le plus proche des légendes et mythes d’Hyrule.

“Ahah… Excuse-moi Impa.”

“Ce n’est rien ma petite. On a tous nos raisons de trouver ça étrange en effet.”

Impa fit alors doucement demi-tour pour s’installer de nouveau sur son siège, avec l’aide de Pahya. Hana posa son bol vide à côté d’elle, une question en tête.

“Cette année, c’est notre famille qui a été choisie pour créer l’étoffe de la Déesse et c’est à moi d’aller la lui remettre. Ça veut dire qu’il va falloir grimper tout en haut du mont ? Et si la source n’existe plus ?”

Impa hocha la tête. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement qu’il ne fallait pas se presser et accélérer les choses. Après tout, la fête ne devait se tenir que dans un peu plus d'un mois. 

“Je sais tout ça ma petite. Et n’aie pas d'inquiétude.” dit-elle calmement. “Une partie du village s’est déjà réunie pour discuter du problème, et avant de fêter quoique ce soit, certains hommes se sont portés volontaires pour faire une expédition et monter au sommet de Lanelle. Ce n’est qu’à leur retour que nous serons en mesure de savoir si cela est possible d’organiser la cérémonie là-haut. Dans le cas contraire, attendre un an de plus ne devrait pas nous poser de problème. Ou continuer comme nous le faisons actuellement également. Mais le village souhaite de tout coeur, moi la première, revoir cet endroit magnifique de nos propres yeux, voilà pourquoi nous sommes aussi enthousiastes cette année. Notre Histoire et nos traditions ont tant de valeur pour nous autres Sheikahs...”

Hana resta quelques temps dans la maison de Impa, à parler de l’organisation de l'événement, avant de laisser la vieille femme aux alentours du zénith. Elle redescendit les escaliers, constatant que le village était bien plus animé qu’il y a encore quelques heures. Plus elle repensait aux paroles de la Doyenne et plus sa curiosité semblait être mise à l’épreuve. Avant d’ouvrir la porte de chez elle, la jeune femme releva une dernière fois la tête vers l’Est, désireuse de savoir ce qu’il se passait bien là-bas.


	2. Vers la Source d’Hylia

“C’est hors de question.”

Hana s’y attendait parfaitement. Qu’espérait-elle d’autre comme réponse ? Les paroles de sa mère résonnaient dans son crâne. Le repas promettait d’être long si le ton de la discussion ne changeait pas. Peut-être aurait-il été préférable qu’elle n’amène pas le sujet aussi brusquement.

“Réfléchis un peu, Hana, tel qu’on le sait pour l’instant, l’endroit n’est pas aussi praticable qu’il y a un siècle, c’est évident.” ajouta le père d’Hana.

“Mais j’aimerais vous aider si possible !” renchérit la jeune femme. “Et puis si moi-même ne suis pas capable d’y monter, qu’en sera-t-il de Impa ?”

“Impa n’y montera que lorsque tout sera remis en place et réaménagé, si tant est que nous puissions réparer les éventuels dégâts. Pour l’instant, c’est l’inconnu et en conséquence, nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qui nous attend. C’est trop dangereux pour que tu viennes.”

“Mais j’ai entendu dire qu’Alban venait, lui ! Et il a le même âge que moi !”

“Ce n’est pas une question d’âge Hana... “ soupira finalement son père, comme s’il ne savait plus quoi faire pour tenter de convaincre sa fille. Aussi débrouillarde était-elle, un pic neigeux n’était pas un endroit pour elle. Et encore plus en hiver, blizzard ou non. “Et pourquoi souhaites-tu autant nous accompagner ? Je sais que toutes ces légendes te passionnent mais - 

“Justement !”, entrecoupa Hana. “Je veux voir cet endroit de mes propres yeux !”

“Tu en auras tout le loisir pendant la cérémonie, comme tout le monde.” coupa sa mère.

Hana commençait à être exaspérée par les réponses froides et soudaines de ses parents, qui ne semblaient pas comprendre à quel point cela importait pour elle. C’était peut-être la faute d’Impa si la jeune femme s’intéressait autant aux légendes d’autrefois, mais elle savait au fond d’elle que c’était moins le cas pour ses parents.

“J’ai l’impression que vous n’en avez rien à faire…” soupira la jeune femme. “Je me demande même pourquoi c’est à nous qu’on a confié le tissage de l’étoffe…”

“Hana ! Evidemment que cela nous tient à coeur ! Mais il ne faut pas confondre dévotion et inconscience !” souffla sa mère.

Pour les besoins de la cérémonie, Hana sentait qu’il fallait qu’elle y aille au moins une fois avant le grand jour. Ce n’était peut-être qu’une excuse mais elle pensait qu’il fallait qu’elle se familiarise avec le lieu afin que le rituel annuel se passe sans accroc.

“Impa souhaite faire quelque chose de grand pour l’occasion, j’ai besoin d’y aller au moins une fois avant la cérémonie ! Je - je souhaite vraiment la découvrir ! S’il-vous-plaît ! Et je ne fais rien de mal, j’ai l’âge requis pour y aller !”

Ses parents continuaient de manger leur repas sans dire un mot, comme s’ils espéraient qu’Hana ne se taise d’elle-même. Ou toute simplement pour faire comprendre que les négociations débouchaient sur un non catégorique.

“Je suis bien plus costaude que certains garçons plus agés de ce village, et je sais me rendre utile, même dans les tâches les plus ardues ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas du nombre de fois où j’ai aidé le village pendant les longs hivers rudes, du nombre fois où j’ai aidé à faire face à des monstres pour secourir des voyageurs aux alentours du village ! Je suis peut-être une fille mais je dépasse largement certains garçons d’ici ! Et grimper un pic enneigé n’a rien de dangereux quand on a passé son enfance à explorer tous les recoins des alentours par soi-même.” Le regard d’Hana était sûr, inébranlable, quand elle énonça cela à son père qui s’était stoppé dans sa bouchée pour l’écouter. Ce dernier regarda sa femme, qui reconnaissait avoir dû maintes fois aller chercher leur fille qui était partie à l’aventure d’elle-même étant plus petite.

“Je ne serais pas un poids ça c’est sûr !” lui annonça-t-elle par la suite. “Et je sais me défendre, vous le savez tous les deux très bien ! J’ai appris à monter un cheval quand j’avais 5 ans et il m’écoute parfaitement !”

Quand ses parents se mirent à soupirer en se regardant mutuellement, Hana compris qu’elle avait touché un point. C’était en général le signe qu’ils n’avaient rien à lui répondre, ou trop tard pour être vraiment convaincants. Hana se mit à sourire inconsciemment.

“Papa, je suis sûre que les autres ne verront pas d’inconvénient à ce que je vienne. Ils me doivent tous au moins quelque chose avec tous les services que je leur ai rendu.” finit-elle en souriant.

Effectivement, ce n’était pas pour rien si c’était Hana qui avait été choisie cette année pour rendre hommage à la Déesse, son rôle dans le village la rendant très appréciée pour son altruisme et son caractère serviable. Elle avait, dès qu’elle le pouvait, toujours aidé les villageois dans leurs tâches, peu importe ce que ça pouvait être. C’était sa nature de venir en aide aux autres. Ses parents s’étaient même plusieurs fois félicités d’avoir aussi bien élevé leur fille.

“Tu ne changeras jamais hein ?” sourit son père en buvant sa choppe, immédiatement fusillé du regard par sa femme.

“Igo !” s’étonna-t-elle. “Toi non plus tu ne changes pas ! Tu te laisses toujours convaincre aussi vite !”

“Peut-être mais cela ne nous a jamais porté préjudice. Et puis la voir aussi motivée impose le respect quand même.” fit-il en dirigeant son regard vers sa fille.

Hana se jeta sur son père pour le remercier, manquant de faire basculer la table. “Merci ! Vous n’allez pas le regretter !”

“Attends ! Je n’ai rien confirmé encore !”

Cela lui suffisait. Elle savait qu’il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Elle s’imaginait déjà partir à l’aventure, plus loin encore que toutes les fois précédentes. Elle finit son assiette qu’elle n’avait pas touché depuis le début du repas avec grand enthousiasme, pendant que son père ne cessait de lui répéter que même si elle venait avec eux, elle devra suivre un certain nombre de règles. Cela importait peu pour la jeune femme, tant qu’elle pouvait atteindre la source.  


____

Le grand jour était venu. Très tôt le matin, un peu moins d’une dizaine d’hommes et de femmes s’était réunis sur la place du village, emmitouflés dans des tenues épaisses et duveteuses, conçues pour supporter le froid qui les attendait. L’on avait préparé un chariot, tiré par deux chevaux, dans lequel avaient été chargés différents outils comme des pelles, pour pouvoir dégager l’accès à la source si celui-ci était obstrué par cents années de neige cumulée, et de quoi survivre plusieurs jours, comme des tentes et de quoi créer du feu. Personne ne savait vraiment combien de temps cela allait prendre, sachant que personne n’avait jamais dépassé le col de Lanelle depuis un siècle. Col pour lequel il fallait déjà plusieurs heures de route. Hana rejoignit l’attroupement avec son père quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les derniers préparatifs étaient bientôt terminés. 

“C’est quand vous voulez.” affirma Igo à l’un des hommes qui s’occupaient des chevaux.

“Nous devons attendre que la Doyenne ne vienne nous souhaiter bonne chance.” répondit ce dernier. Puis il se tourna vers Hana. “Alors, prête pour l’aventure ? Tu peux toujours changer d’avis.” fit-il sur un ton joyeux.

“C’est mal me connaître !” répondit Hana.

La Doyenne était un peu comme le centre du village, avec un rôle aussi important que le maire lui-même. Il était de coutume qu’elle vienne en personne souhaiter une bonne route à quiconque entreprenait de sortir de la sécurité du village pour un temps. La silhouette de la vieille femme fit son apparition au loin, dans la brume du matin, accompagnée par sa petite fille, et les hommes prêts à partir attendirent qu’elle arrive à leur niveau. Malgré son âge avancé, tout le monde ne pouvait que constater sa santé de fer.

“Bien le bonjour à tous.” fit-elle une fois devant le groupe. “Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de vous être portés volontaire pour cette tâche dont nous connaissons tous l’enjeu mais pas la difficulté. Qu’Hylia vous protège dans cette quête qui va une fois de plus lui prouver notre dévotion pour elle. C’est pourquoi j’ai l’esprit serein et je sais que la déesse veillera sur vous. C’est une mission noble qui vous attend et puissiez-vous la mener à bien.”

Bien que cela fut plus court que ce qu’Hana aurait espéré, mais largement suffisant, tous semblaient désormais prêts à partir. Hana s’empressa de monter sur Grim, son cheval dont la robe était d’un gris souris. Tous les hommes firent de même et enfourchèrent leur monture pour se diriger vers l’entrée du village. Le voyage pour atteindre le col était la partie la plus longue, mais à cheval tout cela semblait bien plus simple. Les animaux de la région Est d’Hyrule étaient habitués au froid et aux reliefs escarpés, si bien que les chevaux représentaient la monture parfaite pour ce genre de trajet. Trapus et robustes mais très agiles sur les surfaces rocheuses, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces bêtes allaient être d’une grande aide pour les jours à venir.

La doyenne prononça une dernière bénédiction avant que le groupe ne franchisse la porte du village. 

“Puissiez-vous voyager en toute sécurité et que votre quête soit couronnée de succès.” 

Elle arbora un dernier sourire au groupe qui fit de même, avant de s’attarder sur Hana, dont le visage brûlait d’impatience. Le visage de Impa s’éclaira lorsqu’elle vit la jeune femme et elle lui hocha la tête pour lui exprimer sa gratitude.

Les premiers rayons du soleil franchirent l’horizon quand le groupe commença à s’éloigner du village s’engouffrant dans la vallée qui s’étendait au devant. Bien que le voyage vint à peine de commencer, Igo pria sa fille de rester près de son cheval et d’être vigilante. Cet endroit avait plusieurs fois par le passé permis à certains monstres de se cacher et même d’agresser des voyageurs mal préparés. Mais le moment choisi pour partir n’était pas dû au hasard, à une heure pareille, il est était probable, monstres ou pas, que les habitants des environs soient encore endormis. Une aubaine pour partir en toute discrétion et rejoindre la grande route des monts Géminés. 

Par la suite la route les emmènerait vers l'Est et puis vers le Nord, à la porte de la montagne de Lanelle, là où démarre le sentier censé conduire au point le plus haut de la chaîne montagneuse.

“Pourquoi faisons-nous un si grand détour ? demanda Hana après avoir pris connaissance de la route à prendre. ”Nous pourrions suivre la route jusqu’à Elimith, ils sont au pied de la montagne...”

“Oui mais pour y grimper ensuite, c’est bien trop escarpé même pour nous”, répondit Shiroh, un des hommes de la troupe. “Il faudrait escalader des parois rocheuses et avec notre équipement actuel et les chevaux, c’est impossible. Ça va être difficile mais il va falloir passer par les ruines de la Voie Est de Lanelle. C’est le seul moyen. Le problème, c’est qu’il y a pas mal de monstres qui y rodent.”

“Il va falloir se montrer très prudent. Et il est hors de question que tu n’en fasses qu’à ta tête dans un endroit pareil Hana, c’est compris ?” ajouta Igo avec sérieux.

“Oui, je sais.” fit Hana. “Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote." 

“Ne t’inquiète pas ! Tu n’as juste pas l’habitude.” ajouta alors une femme derrière elle. “Il y a un début à tout, cela dit ! Et ne commencez pas à lui faire peur vous autres !”

L’atmosphère de l’aventure plaisait à la jeune femme. Pour l’instant rien n’avait perturbé leur progression et bientôt, après quelques heures de route, ils atteignirent un relais dans lequel les chevaux purent se reposer avant que leur chemin ne les amène à retourner légèrement sur leur pas pour traverser les fameuses ruines. Le groupe s’était alors installé autour d’un feu pour manger. Hana avait toujours entendu dire que la nourriture des relais était très bonne et que l’on ne pouvait faire d’accueil plus chaleureux pour les voyageurs de tout horizon.

“Qu’en penses-tu Hana ? Pas trop mal au dos ?” fit Bahga, le plus âgé du groupe.

“Non ça va, Grim a le pas doux.” répondit-elle. Après avoir pris une bouchée de sa cuisse de cocotte, elle demanda: “Vous avez déjà vu à quoi ressemblent les sources de la Triforce ? J’ai toujours lu dans des vieux livres qu’il s’agissait d’endroits magnifiques avec des grandes colonnes et des statues. Vous êtes déjà partis aussi loin ?”

Shiroh se plongea dans ses pensées, laissant son plat de côté. “Personnellement, j’ai beaucoup voyagé mais je ne suis allé en visiter aucune. Il faut dire qu’à par celle de la Sagesse, les deux autres ne sont apparemment plus vraiment visitables, et pas à côté non plus… la source du Courage peut-être…”

“Il vaut mieux ne pas y trainer.” tonna une voix derrière eux. 

Tous se retournèrent pour voir un homme debout à côté de leur groupe, âgé sans être vieux, mais qui avait l’air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Il portait la tenue du relais, ce qui signifiait qu’il travaillait ici. Mais son tact et son profil criaient qu’il avait longtemps parcouru les routes d’Hyrule.

“Vous avez déjà vu une des sources ?” s’empressa de demander Hana.

“Il y a longtemps, oui.” répondit l’homme. “Puis-je me joindre à vous ?”

“Bien sûr.” répondit Igo. “Vous avez peut-être déjà été à celle de la Sagesse alors, dans ce cas, ça nous intéresse.”

[](https://i.imgur.com/TZtVEJl)

“Ah je vois, maintenant que le blizzard semble être levé, vous y allez pour voir les dégâts…” marmonna l’homme dans le peu de barbe qu’il avait. Il s’assit au coin du feu, réchauffant ses mains burinées au dessus du foyer.

“Pas tout à fait”, corrigea en souriant Elaine, la jeune femme du groupe. “Nous venons du village de Cocorico. Et c’est bientôt la fête annuelle de la déesse Hylia.”

“Oh je vois, vous êtes des sheikahs. Pardonnez mon manque de manières. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez vieux pour avoir vu cette source-là, et le climat qui s’y est installé pendant un siècle m’en a empêché. Mais cela m’importe peu que le temps se soit calmé ou non, la source doit être aussi dévastée que les autres, une relique du passé que tout le monde ou presque a oublié.”

“Notre Doyenne m’a parlé de la source du Courage et de celle de la Force…” commença Hana.

“Oh je me souviens de la source du Courage… C’est la première que je suis allée voir. Il n’y a rien. Le temps et les années ont tout englouti, c’est à peine si une colonne est encore debout. Plus personne n’y allait depuis des siècles, à quoi bon de toute manière se recueillir auprès d’un Dieu qui a en partie détruit le monde ? Les gens ne sont pas fous…”

“Et… celle de la Force ?” demanda doucement Hana.

L’homme la regarda plus intensément, comme si d’un coup, quelque chose de terrifiant lui était revenu à l’esprit. Il détourna son regard pour observer le crépitement du feu devant lui, les yeux pris d’une intense terreur. Hana en déduisit, par le silence qui s’ensuivit, que l’homme ne tenait pas à en parler.

“Je n’avais jamais vu ça... “ finit-il par dire, les yeux toujours perdus dans les flammes. “Beaucoup disait que cette source était maudite, étant le lieu de prière d’un démon… Mais ma curiosité m’a poussé à y aller pour me faire ma propre image du lieu. “

Il se redressa pour soupirer et continua.

“La source de la Force se situe en Akkala, c’est une région encore plus reculé d’Hyrule, et déjà à l’époque d’avant le grand Fléau, peu de gens s’y aventurait. J’ai tout de suite pensé qu’après la catastrophe, la source serait délaissée et abandonnée comme celle du Courage… Mais jamais je n’avais imaginé ce que j’y ai vu ce jour-là…”

Plus personne n’avait touché à son plat depuis le début du récit. Tous étaient happés par les paroles de l’homme, qu’elles soient vraies ou non, Hana la première.

L’homme parcourut de son regard le groupe qui attendait patiemment la suite.

“Un carnage. Il n’y a que ce mot pour désigner la source de la Force. Le lieu était détruit. Pas abandonné, pas délaissé, non… Saccagé, réduits en pièces, des énormes entailles lézardant les murs, les piliers tranchés net, comme si un monstre s’était déchaîné à cet endroit… Ce ne pouvait pas être l’oeuvre d’un Hylien ou de quelque peuple que ce soit… Je n’y suis pas resté longtemps. Mon corps fut paralysé dès lors que j’y ai mis les pieds et je fus pris de sueurs froides. Quelque chose avait déchaîné sa haine ici, détruisant tout sans sommation. Bien que je n’y sois pas resté longtemps, j’ai toujours cette image gravée dans mon esprit…”

Hana se rappela immédiatement ce que Impa avait dit à propos de la source et ce temoignage semblait confirmer ses dires. 

L’homme se leva et conclut: “Je ne sais pas du tout dans quel état se trouve la source de la Sagesse, si tant est qu’elle existe toujours et que vous la trouverez, mais j’espère que vous y parviendrez. Notre bonne déesse doit se sentir bien seule là-haut... Si son lieu de culte pouvait retrouver sa splendeur d’antan, ce serait merveilleux. J’ai à faire au relais, j’espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé avec mes chimères.” finit-il en souriant tant bien que mal.

“Merci de votre témoignage.” lui répondit Elaine avec un regard bienveillant. “Et puis si la source n’a finalement pas supporté le poids des âges, au moins nous le saurons.”

Bientôt fut l’heure de repartir. Hana guida Grim à l’extérieur de l’enclos avant de monter sur sa selle. Elle rejoignit par la suite son père au petit trot. Celui-ci avait déplié une carte et indiquait la suite du voyage à ses compagnons.

“Si mes estimations sont correctes, nous devrions atteindre le col d’ici une heure ou deux, et si la suite du chemin est praticable, nous arriverons à la source tard dans la soirée. Allons-y !”

À cela il donna une légère tape sur son cheval qui partit d’une traite à la tête de la petite compagnie, suivi de près par Hana. Dans la distance, le mont de Lanelle surplombait toujours les paysages alentours, mais il paraissait à la fois si loin et si proche. Hana se demandait bien ce qu’ils allaient trouver à son sommet. La source était-elle intacte, seulement recouverte de neige ? Ou bien détruite par les âges ? Ou bien y avait-il d’autre chose ?


	3. Le Dormeur de Glace

“Regardez ! La voilà !” 

C’était au début de l’après-midi, sous un ciel blanc, que la troupe atteignit la porte Est de Lanelle, une grande arche de pierre qui marquait le début de l’ascension de la montagne. Le climat était déjà plus rude que dans la région des monts Géminés, mais cela n’était rien en comparaison à ce que leur périple leur réservait. 

“Parfait.” fit Shiroh, “Ça veut dire que nous sommes dans les temps. Il faut continuer comme ça !” 

Des marches se dessinaient depuis la grande arche, en partie recouvertes par une fine couche de neige, sans que celle-ci n’efface le chemin. Cette route ancienne serpentait tout le long de la montagne, jusqu’à atteindre le col visible depuis leur position actuelle. L’ascension de cette partie du flanc se fit sans réelles encombres et contrairement aux quelques heures précédentes, aucun monstre ne fit son apparition. Hana avait dû se servir à plusieurs reprises de son arc pour effectuer des tirs de semonce lorsque des monstres trop teigneux avait décidé de les prendre en chasse quelques temps après leur départ du relais, dans les ruines de l’Est dont Shiroh avait parlé. Quelques Bokoblins avaient tenté de leur tendre un embuscade mais avaient rapidement été mis en déroute par le groupe. 

Il semblait cependant que les forces du mal soient bien moins enthousiastes à tendre une embuscade dans les régions enneigées. Ce n’était pas pour déplaire au groupe qui continua, avec prudence, à gravir le chemin tracé par la route antique. 

Hana resta en alerte pendant la montée, prête à réagir si quelque chose devait se produire. Mais le massif se révéla d’un calme extrême et c’est à peine si le groupe distinguait un animal au loin de temps en temps. Seul le bruit étouffé des sabots des chevaux dans la neige troublait le silence de plomb du lieu. 

“C’est… presque lugubre…” murmura Hana au bout d’un certain temps. 

“Manquerait plus qu’on tombe sur l’Oni…” dit alors le plus jeune du groupe. 

“L’Oni ?” fit Hana en se retournant vers lui. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. 

Shiroh laissa échapper un léger gloussement. “Ahah ! Une vieille légende qu’on raconte aux enfants qui ne sont pas sages ! Ne me dit pas que tu prends ça à coeur, Alban !” 

“En tant que Sheikah, oui ! On sait jamais, j’ai eu plein de témoignages de mes ancêtres… Plusieurs auraient vu errer un très grand être dans la région, armé jusqu’aux dents… Des yeux blancs brillants, soulignés de marques rouge sang... Les légendes reposent toujours sur des faits réels.” 

“Comme toutes les légendes, elles sont déformées ou en partie oubliées avec le temps malheureusement.” répondit Elaine en caressant la crinière de sa monture, une jument à la robe ambre. “Et en tant que Sheikah, comme tu l’as si bien souligné, il faut savoir faire la différence entre une légende et une histoire montée de toutes pièces. Je connais aussi cet ”Oni” mais aucun livre ou manuscrit n’en parle. Il ne s’agit là que d’une légende urbaine inventée pour terrifier les gens. Impa serait verte si elle t’entendait. Elle-même n’a jamais cautionné la véracité de cette histoire.” 

“J’en ai déjà entendu parler… enfin, juste comme ça de nom.” sourit Hana, elle-même étonnée de ne pas s’être plus intéressée à cette histoire. 

“Ça, Hana, c’est parce que tu as toujours été sage !” déclara Igo. “De toute façon, ça doit faire quoi… environ un siècle que cette histoire commence à s’oublier. On en trouvera bien une autre du même style dans notre époque.” 

“L’un de tes ancêtres avait dû voir un ours après avoir bien bu !” s'esclaffa Elaine, suivi de la compagnie entière, ce qui fit ruminer Alban. 

[](https://imgur.com/ylkgfwG)

Le col se rapprocha à chaque mètre que le groupe parcourait, pour enfin arriver sous une deuxième arche de pierre, recouverte d’une quantité plus importante de neige et dont la pierre était glacée par le vent qui fouettait le paysage blanc et pur de la montagne. Le froid n’avait pas de réelle emprise sur les chevaux mais ceux-ci commençaient à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Les voyageurs commençaient à également ressentir le vent s’engouffrer dans leur tenue. Certains étaient descendus de leur monture pour marcher et par la même occasion essayer de se réchauffer. Igo, qui était en tête, fit volte-face juste après avoir dépassé l’arche, pour dire au groupe: 

“Le plus long est fait. La source n’est qu’à quelques centaines de mètres de dénivelé mais ce vent de tous les diables rend la visibilité mauvaise. Il faut cependant continuer, nous disposons encore d’un certain temps devant nous. Encore un effort !” 

“On aurait dû emprunter des tenues plus chaudes en passant par Elimith !” s'époumona Alban. “Ils sont plus habitués à ce climat que nous !” 

Le chemin, bien que de plus en plus recouvert de neige restait assez visible pour pouvoir suivre la direction générale, mais la pente se faisait de plus en plus raide. Les dalles de pierres qui recouvraient le sol pouvaient également être verglacées et un cheval avait de grandes chances de se blesser si un de ses sabots avait le malheur de glisser sur la surface froide de la pierre. 

C’est avec une plus grande prudence que tous descendirent de leur montures pour marcher à leurs côtés. Le sommet se rapprochait de plus en plus à mesure que le ciel s'obscurcissait par la tombée de la nuit. Hana, et elle ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer, observa quelques changements dans le paysage. Elle reconnut immédiatement les immenses colonnes de glace cristalline qui commençaient à émerger du sol, comme de gigantesques stalagmites, exactement comme ce qu’avait décrit Impa. Ces étranges formations rocheuses indiquaient qu’ils approchaient du sommet. 

“Papa !” fit-elle en direction de l’avant du groupe. “Ces colonnes ! On y est presque !” 

“Je les vois, oui !” répondit-il la voix entrecoupée par le vent. “Il y a un renfoncement ici ! Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd’hui ! Si la source n’est plus très loin, nous la trouverons demain, une fois que nous aurons repris des forces et que le temps sera peut-être plus clément ! Dans ces conditions, même s’il ne reste que très peu de chemin à parcourir, nous nous mettrions en danger si nous continuons !” 

Sans se faire prier une deuxième fois, le groupe se reforma dans une sorte de cavité formée par la paroi rocheuse et qui par bonheur, semblait les protéger un peu du vent. Le chariot fut amené à l’avant du groupe et tous s’attelèrent à décharger le matériel pour monter un semblant de camp, priorisant l’allumage d’un feu. La visibilité était entre temps devenue quasiment nulle, des nuées de neiges soulevées par la puissance du vent et la voûte céleste cachée par d’épais nuages plongeant le mont de Lanelle dans une nuit totalement noire. Rattrapé par la fatigue, le groupe, une fois le camp monté autour du feu, se laissa engourdir par le sommeil. ____ 

“Ho… Réveille-toi… C’est à toi de monter la garde…” 

Hana ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour être de nouveau secouée de frissons. À peine se réveilla-t-elle que le froid lui saisit les os. Elle se hissa sur ses coudes en regardant la personne qui se tenait accroupie devant elle avant d’observer les alentours. Il faisait encore nuit. 

Elaine se tenait devant elle. “C’est à ton tour maintenant, on doit se relayer de temps en temps, il ne faut pas que le feu s’éteigne… Ouaaaaah… ou que des monstres débarquent...” bailla-t-elle. “Moi c’est bon, je me recouche maintenant. Quand tu seras trop fatiguée, réveille Shiroh. Il prendra le relais. Bonne nuit…” 

Hana se leva péniblement en réajustant son col et son doublet. Elle se dirigea mollement vers le feu avant de s’asseoir sur la petite bûche qui faisait office de siège. Après quelques instants, Hana était un peu mieux réveillée, constatant qu’il n’y avait plus le moindre souffle de vent et que le ciel était totalement dégagé, révélant une lune brillante qui éclairait le paysage alentours. Hana arrivait presque, tant la nuit était claire, à distinguer les faible lumières d’Elimith au loin. Puis elle se tourna vers le sentier qui continuait de monter vers le sommet de Lanelle. 

Elle alla chercher deux grosses bûches de bois dans le chariot, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle les déposa ensuite doucement dans le foyer, estimant que cela suffisait pour que le feu reste longtemps vivace. Elle se leva ensuite pour sortir du renfoncement qui leur servait d’abri pour la nuit. La lune était absolument magnifique et éclairait les alentours d’une lumière bleutée si forte qu’il était presque possible de se repérer comme en plein jour. 

La source. Elle était juste là. Hana remarqua que les colonnes de glaces semblaient s’arrêter juste quelques mètres au dessus d’eux. S’ils avaient marché ne serait-ce qu’une demie-heure de plus, ils seraient certainement arrivés à destination. 

Ni une ni deux, Hana se saisit de son piolet et alluma une torche dans le feu. Elle regarda inspecta les alentours une dernière fois avant d’emprunter le sentier. La montagne était calme, le ciel dégagé et seule une légère brise venait perturber le souffle de vapeur qui sortait de la bouche de la jeune femme. Ses pieds s’enfonçant à chaque pas qu’elle faisait dans la neige pure, Hana gravit tant bien que mal la dernière centaine de mètres de dénivelé avant de se retrouver au pied de deux immenses colonnes de cristal formant une arche triangulaire, dans laquelle la lune reflétait sa clarté. 

Et par delà, le jeune femme distingua une grande étendue de glace circulaire, comme un point d’eau qui aurait gelé. Avec en son centre, une statue d’Hylia, immense, surplomblant de sa hauteur l’ensemble du lieu. Des dizaines de colonnes de cristal bleutées s'élevaient vers le ciel, entourant la source. 

La source de la Sagesse. 

Un sourire mêlant joie et soulagement se dessina immédiatement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. La source, elle était intacte. Gelée et recouverte à de nombreux endroits par de la neige mais intacte. Hana s’avança d’un pas, posant le pied sur le parterre de pavés qui s’étendait devant elle et qui semblait se terminer comme une avancée dans l’eau gelée de la source. 

Mais elle se figea. Son émerveillement à la vue de ce lieu sacré l’avait presque rendue aveugle à ce qui se trouvait au centre de la glace. Juste au pied de la statue de la déesse, à moitié immergée dans l’eau glacée, se dessinait une forme recouverte de neige. 

Elle s’approcha prudemment et testa la glace de la source pour vérifier qu’elle pouvait bien marcher dessus. De légers craquements retentirent puis ce fut le silence. Hana relâcha l’air qu’elle retenait depuis quelques instants dans ses poumons et une fois les deux pieds sur la surface gelée, la jeune femme s’avança la torche vers l’avant pour arriver au niveau de cette forme. 

Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c’était. En se rapprochant, elle constata que cette chose était comme prisonnière au milieu de la glace. Hana se pencha vers l’avant, éclairant devant elle pour subitement reculer en étouffant un cri avec sa main libre. 

C’était un humain. 

Reprenant ses esprits, le coeur battant si fort qu’il semblait secouer sa poitrine, la jeune femme fit de nouveau un pas vers l’avant, la torche judicieusement placée devant elle en guise de protection mais également pour tenter de mieux distinguer ce qu’elle avait cru voir. 

Agenouillé dans l’eau gelée, les bras reposant sur ses jambes pliées sous le niveau de la glace, le dos courbé vers l’avant et la tête tombante, l’être se trouvait dans une position de recueillement. Ou plutôt de lamentation. Figé dans la glace au niveau de la taille et recouvert de neige, des dizaines de petits stalactites tombaient depuis ce qui semblait être ses cheveux. La longue forme qui dépassait de ce qui était de toute évidence son dos ressemblait à la poignée d’une épée massive, elle aussi recouverte de neige gelée. 

Hana resta à une distance raisonnable et ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Bien que prostrée, la figure était massive mais humaine, c’était désormais une certitude. Hana ne pensait pas qu’il puisse exister un humain d’une telle taille dans ce monde car il était presque aussi grand que la jeune Sheikah alors qu’il était à genoux sous le niveau de la glace. 

La jeune femme regarda autour d’elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle envisagea de partir en amorçant un demi-tour mais une fois de plus, la curiosité prit le dessus. Elle ramena la torche sous le visage de l’être et l’observa, les yeux remplis d’appréhension. 

Sous un long bonnet gris dépassaient des mèches de cheveux blanches qui tombaient, alourdies par la neige et la glace accumulées. Elles formaient un rideau qui entourait un visage aux attributs fins. Des marques rouges et bleues singulières, semblables à des tatouages, sillonaient le front et les joues de l’être et soulignaient des yeux mi-clos, sans iris ni pupilles. Des yeux blancs, vides. 

[](https://i.imgur.com/YHXjs6k)

Cette vision noua la gorge d'Hana. Elle ne pouvait déterminer si elle était en danger ou non. Elle se rappela immédiatement les paroles d’Alban et cette histoire de monstre pour enfants. La vague description que le garçon en avait fait, se pouvait-il que… Se pouvait-il qu’Elaine se soit trompée ? 

Les yeux figés sur l’être, les pensées d’Hana commencaient à s’embrouiller. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour essayer de vider son esprit.. 

Non. La source de la Sagesse était un lieu sacré. Rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver ici. Pas sous le regard de la Déesse. 

De toute évidence cet humain, aussi singulier soit-il, était mort gelé sur place. Hana leva les yeux vers la statue d’Hylia qui se dressait au dessus d’eux. Il était peut-être en train de prier quand il fut pris au piège, la glace recouvrant son corps, le figeant ainsi pour l’éternité. Elle n’avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps. 

Ce même temps semblait s’être suspendu pendant qu’Hana examinait cet étrange être. Elle resta encore quelques instants à scruter le visage qu’elle parvenait à distinguer à travers les mèches de cheveux gelées. Mais il n’y avait rien qu’elle puisse faire. 

Au moment d’éloigner la torche, un léger bruit se fit entendre, ce qui lui glaça immédiatement le sang. Les paupières de l’être avaient craqué, ses yeux légèrement cligné. Hana resta paralysée de peur lorsqu’une partie de la glace sur les épaules de l’homme se mit à trembler, à se craqueler pour se fragmenter et dégringoler le long de ce qui semblait être une armure lorsqu’il tourna légèrement la tête vers la jeune sheikah, une expression illisible sur son visage pâle. 

Hana tomba en arrière, prise de panique, la bouche ouverte pour laisser échapper un cri qui ne franchit jamais ses lèvres. Clouée sur place, elle ne pouvait que subir ce regard vide et blanc qui s’était lentement dirigé vers elle. 

“Je… je…” L’effroi lui nouait la gorge, ses yeux se brouillaient et elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer la moindre phrase, ni à penser à quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui garantir la vie sauve. Jamais elle n’avait ressenti un tel sentiment de peur. Une peur si forte qu’elle lui fit oublier le froid glacial de la nuit. 

Mais l’homme ne bougeait plus. Il se contentait de la regarder passivement. Hana était incapable de dire ce qu’il fixait réellement avec de tels yeux mais après des secondes qui semblaient durer une éternité, la jeune femme parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son corps tremblant. Elle avait cependant peur de détourner le regard, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. 

Bientôt la peur laissa place à... une forme d’empathie. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les yeux de l’être n’exprimaient aucune agressivité, malgré que son visage arborait des traits féroces. Ils semblaient même… Tristes. Résignés. Comme si plus rien n’avait d’importance. Comme des yeux qui en avaient trop vu. 

Hana se redressa tant bien que mal, le plus doucement possible, la torche encore allumée dans sa main droite et les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l’autre. 

“Je… je suis désolée... Je vous ai dérangé…” ne trouva-t-elle qu’à redire, d’une voix presque inaudible. “Mais… vous - vous êtes gelé… Si vous restez ici plus longtemps, vous risquez de…” 

Ses paroles furent interrompus quand de nouveau, l’homme se mit à se mouvoir sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune sheikah. La glace qu’il lui emprisonnait la taille se fissura et après quelques instants, il tenta de déplier ses jambes pour se mettre debout avant de flancher sous son propre poids et de s’écrouler sur la glace, qui se fracassa à l’impact dans un bruit assourdissant. Cela fit glisser la jeune femme qui passa au travers de la glace, l’eau gelée s’arrêtant heureusement sous ses genoux. 

“Ah !” laissa-t-elle échapper en retrouvant son équilibre, essayant à tout prix de ne pas faire tomber sa torche dans l’eau. L’eau glacée lui mordait les jambes à travers sa tenue duveteuse, si bien qu’elle chercha tout de suite à retourner sur la surface solide. 

De nouveau, l’homme tenta de se relever, se hissant difficilement sur ses bras, le visage crispé de douleur. Hana réalisa. 

Il était à bout de forces. 

Haletant, le corps en partie solidifié par le froid, il agrippa un des rebords de pierre de la source pour se hisser et tenter de se lever, sans plus de succès. Hana était déchirée entre effroi et peine, entre stupeur et surprise, entre l’envie de s’enfuir en courant et celle de lui venir en aide. 

“C’est mal me connaître !” se surprit-elle à penser, les yeux brillants de détermination. 

Son caractère bien trempé refit surface aussi vite qu’il avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt et elle se leva pour s’approcher aussi près de lui que la glace lui permettait, tentant d’imposer toute sa hauteur, avant de dire: 

“Je reviens !”


	4. "Oni"

Les yeux écarquillés et la fatigue laissant place à l’effroi, Igo constata que sa fille n’était plus là. 

Sa couche était désespérément vide et le feu de camp, bien que nourri de plusieurs grosses bûches, n’était pas entretenu. Le groupe de voyageurs avait été réveillé par la panique de l’homme. En plus de la jeune fille, l’équipe avait remarqué qu’il manquait une torche mais que la plupart des affaires d’Hana était encore là. 

Elaine tenta immédiatement de calmer le meneur, la voix entrecoupée par la peur. 

“Je ne comprends pas ! C’est moi qui ai réveillé Hana pour qu’elle surveille le feu ! Je n’ai absolument rien entendu après…” culpabilisa Elaine. “Je lui ai simplement dit de réveiller Shiroh si elle avait besoin d’aide…” 

La pauvre jeune femme ne savait pas où se mettre mais Igo ne lui en voulait pas. Après une telle journée de voyage, il était normal qu’elle se soit aussitôt endormie dès que son tour de garde était fini. 

“Peu importe, se lamenter n’est pas la priorité. Et encore moins la chose à faire. On doit la retrouver !” s’exclama-t-il en réunissant ses affaires et en allumant une torche. “Le jour ne se lève que dans quelques heures mais avec un froid pareil, il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps.” 

La bande acquiesca en regroupant le camp de manière à ce qu’il y ait toujours quelqu’un qui surveille le feu pendant que d’autres partent à la recherche de la jeune sheikah. “Elaine et Bahga, vous restez ici, quelqu’un doit surveiller les chevaux et le feu.” 

“Là !” 

Le groupe se tourna vers Alban qui se trouvait à la limite de la cavité, un peu à l’écart des autres. Il était agenouillé dans la neige, tourné en direction de la suite du chemin. 

“Elle est partie d'elle-même !” conclua-t-il en se relevant. Il pointait la neige à ses pieds. “Il y a ses empreintes ici, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elles sont propres, pas de traces de lutte, rien. Si ce sont les siennes, elle s’est dirigée vers la suite du chemin !” 

“Qu’est-ce-que ça signifie ?” fit Shiroh, dubitatif. 

Igo soupira en grinçant des dents. Il secoua la tête en signe de mécontentement. 

“Connaissant ma fille et sa curiosité parfois maladive, j’ai deviné. Elle a décidé d’aller à la source toute seule. Rah !” siffla-t-il en s’élançant sur les traces d’Hana. “Shiroh ! Alban ! Avec moi !” 

Les deux hommes emboitèrent les pas d’Igo qui commençait déjà à gravir la pente aussi vite qu’il pouvait. La nuit étant claire, il n’était pas difficile de suivre les traces de pas de la jeune sheikah, si bien qu’après quelques minutes d’ascension sans réelle difficulté, tous les trois tombèrent nez à nez avec la jeune concernée qui arrivait en courant dans le sens inverse. 

“Hana !?” laissa échapper Igo, qui faillit perdre son équilibre en se stoppant aussi vite qu’il put, suivi d’Alban et de Shiroh. “Mais… ! 

Le jeune sheikah était tout aussi surprise qu’eux et manqua de leur rentrer dedans. “Ah !” fit-elle à son tour. “Papa !” 

Igo, le coeur encore emballé par la panique, ne laissa même pas le temps à sa fille de dire quoique ce soit. “Oui, “Papa” ! Tu as perdu la tête ?” Il lui empoigna ses deux épaules et la fixa droit dans les yeux, les siens partagés entre une grande colère et un profond soulagement. “Qu’est-ce-qui t’as pris de t'éclipser comme ça !? En pleine nuit ! Au sommet de Lanelle ! Seule ! Sans arme ! Et sans savoir s’il y a des monstres à proximité ! Tu te rends compte !” 

[](https://i.imgur.com/y6W84XQ.jpg)

Hana ne pouvait que se sentir misérable à ces paroles, le regard de son père la transperçant comme s’il était fait de métal. Quand elle réalisa à quel point les trois hommes étaient terrifiés mais en même temps soulagés, la jeune fille ne sut quoi dire. Elle les regarda chacun leur tour, un profond sentiment de culpabilité dans ses yeux. 

“Je… je…” 

“Rien du tout !” la coupa sèchement son père. “Tu imagines dans quel danger tu t’es mis !? Et le sang d’encre qu’on s’est fait !? Maintenant, ça suffit ! Tu reviens avec nous et désormais tu ne t’éloignes plus de moi, c’est compris !? Tu avais promis de suivre les directives ! Regarde où on en est !” 

Cette pluie de reproches résonnait autant dans la tête d’Hana que sur les parois glacées qui entouraient le sentier. La voix était si forte qu’elle pouvait presque provoquer une avalanche. Igo entraîna sa fille vers le chemin du retour suivi de Shiroh et d’Alban qui fulminaient en jetant des regards à Hana. Mais la jeune sheikah résistait. 

“Je ne peux pas !” s’exclama-t-elle soudain en se libérant de la poigne que son père avait encore sur un de ses bras. 

Ce dernier la dévisagea d’un air confus. 

“Qu’est-ce-qui te prends ?” fit Alban, dont le visage semblait maintenant montrer un soupçon de peur. 

“Je n’ai pas le temps d’expliquer ! Oui, je n’ai pas réfléchi et j’en suis désolée ! Vous aurez tout le loisir de me reprocher ça plus tard mais là il y a urgence !” enchaîna-t-elle. 

Les trois la fixaient sans être plus convaincus que ça. Ils étaient plutôt abasourdis que la jeune fille fasse encore preuve d’autant d’arrogance dans une telle situation. Mais Hana n’allait pas les laisser gagner cette fois. 

“J’ai trouvé la source !” choisit-elle de dire en premier, ce qui monopolisa l’attention des trois hommes. “Mais j’ai aussi trouvé quelqu’un qui a besoin d’aide ! S’il-vous-plaît, suivez-moi !” 

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Hana fit volte-face et courut en direction de la source, obligeant les trois hommes à la suivre à contre-coeur à travers la neige. 

“Hana ! Qu’est-ce-que ça signifie !?” continua de tonner Igo. 

“Hana !” cria Shiroh. 

Après quelques minutes de cavale pendant lesquelles Igo s’était plusieurs fois demandé comment sa fille parvenait à courir aussi vite dans une épaisseur d’au moins trente centimètres de neige, l’arche de la source fit son apparition. Les trois hommes, complètement exténués par cet effort si soudain et important, restèrent bouche bée devant la prestance et la noblesse du lieu. La source se présentait devant eux dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui les laissa sans voix quelques instants pour contempler les reflets captivants de la lumière froide de la lune dans la dizaine de cristaux qui entourait le point d’eau. 

Ils finirent cependant par avoir leur regard attiré par les grands gestes que faisait Hana, debout sur la glace au milieu de la source. 

“Par ici ! Vite !” fit-elle avant de descendre, en serrant les dents, dans l’eau glacée de la source. Elle se saisit du piolet de son dos et commença, tant bien que mal, à attaquer la glace qui retenait encore l’inconnu. 

“Il est prisonnier de la glace mais vivant ! Vous devez m’aider à le sortir de là ! Ou il va mourir !” lança-t-elle désespérément une fois que les trois hommes l’avaient rejoint. 

Shiroh compris immédiatement la situation et ne se laissa pas prier deux fois, il sortit à son tour son piolet pour aider Hana et plongea dans l’eau. 

“Par la déesse…” fit Igo en observant ce qui se trouvait devant lui. 

C’était en tout point un humain - très grand, cela sautait aux yeux - et il était recouvert de neige et gelé jusqu’aux os, à moitié submergé par l’eau glacée de la source et soutenu en partie par les pierres de l’autel. Exténué, frigorifié, il luttait pour rester conscient. Igo, bien que pétrifié face à ce qu’il avait devant lui, finit par rejoindre sa fille et Shiroh qui venaient d’achever de briser les derniers morceaux de glace qui retenaient l’être encore à moitié immergé. 

“Alban ! Viens nous aider ! On n’y arrivera pas qu’à trois !” lança Hana pendant qu’elle aidait son père et Shiroh à porter tant bien que mal l’inconnu hors de l’eau. “Il est bien trop lourd pour nous seuls !” 

“Mais c’est pas possible qu’un Hylien soit aussi grand !” déclara Shiroh qui avait positionné le bras de l’être par dessus son épaule pour le porter. 

Shiroh, de toute la petite compagnie, était sans doute le plus costaud et même dans Cocorico, il avait une réputation de gros bras. L’homme à tout faire du village, celui dont la force aidait souvent les habitants. Mais Hana fut obligée de constater qu’il rencontrait de réelles difficultés à ne serait-ce que soutenir le poids de l’inconnu. 

“Alban ! C’est pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain !?” clama Igo qui assistait Shiroh pendant qu’Anna s’adonnait à leur frayer un chemin dans la glace jusqu’au promontoire en pierre de la source. 

Mais le jeune homme était figé sur place et observait avec effroi le visage de l’inconnu. Il n’avait pas bougé depuis qu’il s’était suffisamment approché des autres pour observer ce qu’il se passait. Il semblait comme pétrifié. 

“C’est… c’est l’Oni…” finit-il par dire d’une voix tremblante, ce qui eut pour effet d’arrêter Shiroh et Igo dans leur effort. “Regardez son visage ! Les marques ! Sa taille ! Son armure ! Son épée !” 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dubitatifs avant qu’Hana, qui avait arrêté de piocher, n’ajoute: “Tout ce que je vois ici, c’est un humain entre la vie et la mort, frigorifié et qui est incapable de lever le petit doigt !” 

“Grandis un peu et viens-donc nous donner un coup de main !” ajouta Shiroh en réajustant le bras massif sur son épaule pour de nouveau faire un pas en avant. 

“Il est peut-être faible mais qui nous dit qu’on ne se met pas en danger en le sauvant ? Il pourrait revenir plus tard nous faire du mal ! C’est le démon de la légende, c’est sûr !” recula Alban. 

“Le fait qu’il ait ne serait-ce qu’approché la source de la déesse est une preuve suffisante qu’il n’est pas une créature du mal ! Alors cesse ton caprice tu veux ?” ajouta Shiroh. 

“Quant à toi…” dit alors Igo en direction de sa fille. “Je n’oublie pas qu’il va falloir qu’on ait une discussion !” 

Hana soupira en reprenant son travail. Peu importe si cela devait se passer comme ça. Son esprit n’était pour le moment préoccupé que par une seule chose: sauver cet homme des griffes de la glace. 

Jamais porter quelqu’un n’aura été aussi compliqué mais à force de persévérance, bientôt le corps de l’inconnu toucha la terre ferme. Tous reprirent leur souffle, après avoir grossièrement adossé l’homme à un des piliers de la source. Ce dernier était par ailleurs retombé dans l’inconscience, ce qui eu pour effet d’effrayer les sheikahs avant qu’ils ne constatent qu’il était encore bel et bien vivant mais dans un état d’extrême faiblesse. Toutes ces péripéties avaient fait tomber quasiment toute la glace qui recouvrait son corps, si bien qu’il était beaucoup plus simple de se faire une idée de son apparence. 

Il portait une combinaison foncée d’un bleu marine profond recouverte d’une tunique grise tirant sur un bleu froid très pâle, sa tête portait un bonnet de même facture mais surtout une armure de plaques lui recouvrait tout le buste. Des brassards en métal très résistants entouraient également ses avant-bras. Shiroh avait suggéré de le décharger un peu en lui retirant temporairement l’épée qui se trouvait dans son dos. Cela leur permirent d’observer un peu mieux l’objet, une épée à double-lame à deux mains dont la taille dépassait Igo en hauteur et pesait aussi lourd qu’un homme. Jamais dans leur vie ils n’avaient vu pareille arme. 

S’il y avait bien quelque chose d’acquis, c’est que ce guerrier, en toute légitimité, sortait absolument de l’ordinaire. Ne serait-que par sa taille, qui devait selon Shiroh avoisiner les deux mètres cinquante, mais également par son visage recouverts de marques étranges. Il ne semblait appartenir à aucun peuple connu de ce monde. 

Mais l’heure n’était pas à ça. Aucun ne savait si le temps était réellement compté mais Igo chargea Alban, plus rapide et agile selon lui, de redescendre chercher le chariot afin de s’en servir pour embarquer le guerrier. 

____ 

“Alban ? Qu’est-ce-qui se passe ?” 

“On commençait à s’inquiéter !” 

Les sheikahs qui étaient restés au camp, Bahga et Elaine, se levèrent en même temps qu’il virent Alban revenir. Le jeune homme était seul, ce qui ne les rassura absolument pas de savoir Igo, Shiroh et Hana encore dans la nature. 

Alban était essoufflé mais il ne prit pas le temps de se reposer. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, fallait-il vraiment aider l’Oni ? Allait-il le regretter par la suite ? Il se dirigea vers les chevaux attachés à une vieille souche morte en jurant et s’empressa d’en détacher un, le plus robuste d’entre eux. 

“Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ?” demanda Elaine qui le rejoignit d’un air paniqué. “Où est Hana ? Et Shiroh ? Igo ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?” 

“Hana va bien ! Mais on a un nouveau gros problème sur les bras !” répondit le garçon en harnachant le cheval en question au chariot du groupe le plus vite qu’il put. Il guida ensuite l’animal sur le sentier et l’enfourcha. 

“Ne bougez pas d’ici !” fit-il alors aux deux. “Et pendant que j’y pense, commencez à lever le camp ! Je pense que nous allons tout de suite redescendre de Lanelle !” 

Elaine et Bahga se regardèrent confus mais avant qu’ils puissent dire quoique que ce soit, Alban était déjà trop loin pour les entendre. 

____ 

La descente fut longue et pourtant, le petit groupe de sheikahs tentait de se dépêcher le plus possible. Le chariot qu’Alban avait ramené avait évidemment été d’une grande aide car il leur avait permis d’éviter de porter l’inconnu sur leurs épaules tout le long du retour. Mais manoeuvrer un engin de cette taille sur une route enneigée et par endroit assez étroite ne fut pas la chose la plus aisée. L’épaisseur de la neige rendait la manoeuvre difficile, si bien qu’il fallut à plusieurs reprises déblayer la neige qu’Alban n’avait pas enlevé à l’aller. 

La surprise fut évidemment de taille pour les deux autres sheikahs restants, qui avaient entre temps levé une partie du camp. Quand le groupe fut en vue, les deux constatèrent qu’ils étaient exténués après tant d’efforts et si peu de sommeil. Elaine fut particulièrement troublée par leur découverte, lançant plusieurs fois des regards interrogateurs en direction d’Alban, qui ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que de lever les épaules en signe d’incompréhension. Il était de toute évidence aussi perdu qu’elle. Mais ce fut aussi un immense sentiment de soulagement qui parcourut le groupe, enfin réuni après des heures d’attente et d’angoisse pour certains, et des heures d’efforts et d’agitation pour d’autres. Au retour et pendant les retrouvailles, Hana ne pouvait s’empêcher de se faire toute petite évidemment, bien que tout le monde soit soulagé de son retour. Mais c’était elle qui avait provoqué toute cette pagaille, elle le reconnaissait, bien qu’il ne s’agissait pas de son intention première. 

D’un autre côté, la jeune sheikah appuyait sur le fait que sans elle, ils n’auraient certainement jamais pu sauver cet étrange inconnu qui monopolisait toute l’attention. Ce n’était peut-être qu’une question d’heures après tout: le trouver le lendemain aurait peut-être été trop tard, qui sait. 

Igo était le meneur ici. C’était à lui que revenait la décision de la suite de l’expédition. Il débattit rapidement avec les autres en concluant que le peu qu’ils avaient aperçu de la source leur confirmait qu’elle existait toujours bel et bien et qu’elle était d’ailleurs en bon état. La clarté de la nuit leur avait permis de voir tant bien que mal l’endroit et le temps qu’il leur avait fallu pour sortir le guerrier de la glace avait largement suffi pour se familiariser avec le lieu. L’objectif de leur mission était en définitive rempli, même si les événements ne s’étaient pas déroulés comme prévus. 

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à l’horizon, ce qui fut une aubaine pour le groupe qui décida rapidement de redescendre le mont de Lanelle, le but étant de ramener le plus vite possible le mystérieux guerrier au village Cocorico afin qu’il reçoive des soins. Elaine et Bahga étaient simplement déçus de ne pas pouvoir voir de leur propres yeux la source mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement. Au plus grand soulagement d’Hana, tous avaient relativisé et priorisé l’état de santé du guerrier laissant de côté le sermont qui attendait certainement la jeune fille une fois au village. 

Hana avait décidé de rester dans le chariot pour surveiller l’état du malade. Elle n’avait de toute façon plus intérêt à tenter quoique ce soit d’autre dans l’état actuel des choses. Elle avait soigneusement rallumé une deuxième torche qu’elle gardait avec elle comme source de chaleur. La toile des tentes, les cordages, les couvertures… tout était prétexte pour le recouvrir afin de le réchauffer. Mais aussi de le cacher. Personne ne voulait de problème lors du chemin du retour, un être comme lui ne passant pas inaperçu, même évanoui dans un chariot duquel ses pieds dépassaient presque. Actuellement, la température ambiante ne permettait pas au groupe de fournir leurs propres vêtements pour le tenir au chaud, alors tout le reste était à prendre. Les choses s’amélioreraient sûrement une fois de nouveau à la porte Est des ruines, tout en bas du massif montagneux. 

“Comment va-t-il ?” interrogea Elaine une fois la porte atteinte, sans que le groupe ne fasse de halte. 

“Eh bien, il est encore inconscient. Mais je pense qu’il est… stable ? En tout cas il respire.” répondit Hana. 

C’était difficile pour elle d’en dire vraiment plus. L’inconnu était en effet peu expressif, même dans la souffrance, avec toujours cette expression crispée constamment présente sur son visage, comme s’il était figé. La jeune sheikah ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être anxieuse. Qui était-il ? D’où venait-il ? Rien chez chez lui ne semblait… ordinaire. Etait-il vraiment l’”Oni” dont parlait Alban ? Même Elaine avait l’air perturbé en le voyant. Peut-être était-ce juste une coïncidence. 

Mais il avait les cheveux blancs, était-il un Sheikah comme eux ?


	5. Pluie et brouillard

Hana venait de passer la pire soirée de sa vie. 

Enfermée dans sa chambre, n’arrivant pas à s’endormir malgré la fatigue, elle repassait en boucle les paroles de ses parents qui pendant plusieurs heures s’étaient entretenus avec elle. Igo, dont la fatigue du voyage avait déteint sur ses nerfs, était évidemment revenu sur la mésaventure de sa fille et l'inquiétude que sa curiosité avait causé. Il ne cessait de répéter qu’elle avait été chanceuse qu’il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Les monstres n’étaient pas la seule menace: un changement brutal de météo, des trous ou autres crevasses cachés sous la neige, d'éventuelles chutes de roches ou de glace ou une simple maladresse de la jeune fille… Hana n’avait pas réalisé que l’un des ennemis dont faisait mention son père était la montagne elle-même. 

C’était immature. Irréfléchi. Inconscient. Son père avait raison en tout point. Elle ne lui en voulait pas car il ne souhaitait que son bien et même s’il était le premier à comprendre l’espièglerie et l’envie d’aventure de sa fille, il savait aussi où fixer ses limites. À noter que ce dernier fut également remonté par sa femme, qui avait pourtant insisté pour que leur fille ne les accompagne pas. 

Hana se sentait profondément honteuse. 

Vis-à-vis d’Elaine, qui pendant des heures avait surement dû culpabiliser car elle était la dernière à l’avoir vu avant le réveil soudain du camp. Vis-à-vis de Shiroh et Alban, mais aussi de son père, qui au lieu d’avoir le repos qu’ils méritaient, ont lutté et redoublé d’efforts pendant des heures bien que c'eût été pour une bonne cause. Et vis-à-vis de Bahga qui avait passé une partie de la nuit à tenter de rassurer et consoler Elaine, l’esprit tourmenté. 

Hormis cela, tout le monde était rentré sain et sauf et l’exploration était couronnée de succès. Cela s’était bien fini mais cette réussite avait un goût amer. 

À leur arrivée au village, tard dans la soirée la veille et sous une pluie diluvienne, Impa, les deux guerriers gardant sa maison et quelques sheikahs tardifs furent les seuls à les accueillir. La compagnie était épuisée mais leur labeur n’était pas terminé. Lorsqu’Impa posa les yeux sur ce que le groupe avait caché pendant tout le retour, jamais Hana n’avait vu le visage de la Doyenne se décomposer à ce point. Ce n’était pas de la peur, non… Plutôt un immense étonnement qui faillit arracher un cri de surprise à la vieille sheikah, qui sans la moindre hésitation les pria de transporter le mystérieux inconnu chez elle. Elle chargea Pahya de préparer des soins au plus vite pendant que tous s’engouffraient dans la maison, transportant tant bien que mal le corps inanimé de l’inconnu à l’abri de la pluie. 

Hana ne savait pas ce qui avait suivi. 

Elle voulait les suivre à l’intérieur mais Igo s’interposa, estimant que ça suffisait pour elle et qu’il était temps qu’elle rentre. Hana, consciente du nombre de fois où elle leur avait désobéi, jugea bon de ne pas lutter cette fois-ci et retourna chez elle, escortée par son père silencieux. 

La jeune fille se retournait dans son lit, le corps courbaturé par les efforts des jours passés et l’anxiété lui brouillant l’esprit. Un esprit trop remué pour trouver le repos pour l’instant. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir gravée dans sa mémoire l’image du visage déformé de la Doyenne ce soir-là, elle d’habitude si impassible et difficile à lire. Comment interpréter une telle réaction, que la jeune fille n’était pas la seule à avoir remarqué ? 

Impa aurait-elle reconnu l’étrange guerrier ? 

Finalement rattrapée par la torpeur, Hana finit par s’endormir. 

____ 

La pluie avait perduré jusqu’au lendemain. Elle était cependant plus douce, c’en était presque relaxant. Les nuages bas et lourds d’humidité créaient une ambiance sombre, plongeant le village dans une atmosphère suspendue. Les torches du village brillaient tant bien que mal, perturbant les quelques vagues de brume qui passaient ça et là entre les maisons du village. 

Il n’était pas si tôt cependant. Presque le milieu de la journée. Mais le village vivait au ralenti, le temps était bien trop mauvais pour faire quoique ce soit décemment ou même vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes. Quelques degrés en dessous et la pluie laissait à coup sûr place à la neige. 

Hana était accoudée à sa fenêtre, les yeux perdus au loin. 

Ou plutôt posés depuis plusieurs minutes sur la grande maison d’Impa en contrebas. Elle observait la bâtisse au loin, à moitié engloutie par la brume et la pluie. Les morceaux de bambous taillés et suspendus aux portes des maisons tintaient à cause de la légère brise, perturbant le silence lourd du village malgré le bruit sourd des cascades alentours et de la pluie. 

Hana se demandait bien ce qu’elle allait faire maintenant. Elle avait récupéré des forces malgré un sommeil agité. La pluie lui donnait une bonne raison de ne pas sortir et c’était d’ailleurs, selon elle, ce que souhaitent ses parents en ce moment. Comme si en mettant le pied dehors, la jeune sheikah allait encore provoquer une catastrophe. 

Il y avait quelque chose qui l’effrayait à ce moment-là. Elle craignait que son comportement immature ne vienne remettre en cause son rôle pour la cérémonie à venir. Mais elle relativisa cependant, en se rappelant que la décision finale revenait toujours à la Doyenne. Doyenne qui avait une confiance aveugle en la jeune fille. 

Hana se jura de ne plus faire de pas de côté. D’être à l’écoute et de réfléchir avant d’agir. Si elle avait à extraire du positif de cette erreur, c’est que cela lui avait servi de leçon et qu’à l’avenir elle ne prendrait plus de décisions inconsidérées. 

Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent de nouveau sur la maison de la Doyenne. Que s’y était-il passé depuis la veille ? Comment allait Impa, elle qui était si perturbée qu’il avait presque semblé qu’elle tournerait de l’oeil ? Et… comment allait-il ? 

Hana ne pouvait s'empêcher d’être inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d’une personne qu’elle a tenté de sauver pendant des heures. Elle redoutait qu’on ne la laisse pas sortir jusqu’à nouvel ordre, mais il fallait au moins qu’elle tente d’aller voir la Doyenne. 

Hana quitta sa fenêtre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle atteignit le rez de chaussée, où sa mère lisait et son père retapait quelques outils. Ils levèrent tous deux la tête vers elle dès qu’ils l’entendirent arriver. 

“Bonjour Hana.” fit sa mère avec toujours ce même sourire. 

“Bonjour.” répondit Hana, les yeux baissés. 

“Reposée du voyage ?” demanda à son tour Igo, toujours occupé à son travail manuel et faisant comme si de rien était. 

“Ça peut aller…” conclua timidement Hana. “Au fait, je - je suis désolée.” 

Son père leva les yeux, sa mère ferma son livre. 

“Je me suis peut-être sentie trop confiante à ce moment-là, de pouvoir explorer, découvrir, ressentir un lieu autre que le village. Je sais que je t’avais promis de ne pas faire d’écart, mais j’ai agi sans en imaginer les conséquences. Elaine avait raison, il y a un début à tout mais le mien était catastrophique… Je ne vous accompagnerai plus à d’autres expéditions. Ou peut-être, plus tard. Quand je serais une fille un peu moins idiote !” 

“Allons.” dit sa mère. “Nous savons très bien que ce n’était pas intentionnel. Mais tu as toujours tendance à agir de façon égoïste.” 

Hana se figea. 

“Enfin, par “égoiste” j’entends que tu ne te rends pas compte qu’il y a des gens autour de toi qui s’inquiètent, comptent sur toi ou même dépendent de toi. Tu n’es pas égoïste dans le sens où tu ne penses qu’à toi, la preuve que tu as été très courageuse de venir en aide à cet inconnu dont ton père m’a parlé.” continua-t-elle en remarquant Hana rougir. ”Mais plutôt dans le sens où tu ne réalises pas tous les gens qui pensent et tiennent à toi.” 

Hana comprenait. Elle hocha fébrilement la tête. Il n’y avait pas que ça qui lui faisait défaut. Il lui manquait de l’expérience, c’était indéniable. La jeune fille avait vu trop grand pour une première escapade hors de Cocorico. 

“C’est moi qui devrait m’excuser.” rajouta Igo au grand étonnement d’Hana. “Je me suis laissé emporter sans chercher à comprendre tes raisons et la fatigue d’hier m’a rendu exécrable, même si je pensais ce que j’ai dit. C’est en faisant des erreurs qu’on apprend. Le tout est de ne pas recommencer et d’en sortir grandi. Finalement, mon erreur d’avoir accepté que tu nous suives peut avoir des bénéfices.” 

Hana sourit légèrement en écoutant leurs paroles, elle se sentait rassurée de savoir que ses parents avaient cherché à comprendre ses actions. 

“Je sais que je ne suis pas en droit de réclamer quoique ce soit en ce moment, mais…” commença-t-elle en fixant ses pieds. “J’aimerais aller chez Impa. Je… Je voudrais savoir comment... comment il va et me rendre utile si possible, Impa avait l’air très perturbée.” 

Igo se leva pour aller ranger les outils sur lesquels il travaillait. Puis il répondit en souriant: 

“Tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtises sur le trajet ? Ne te perds pas entre deux maisons.” 

“Très drôle.” ricana Hana. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de prendre son père dans ses bras pour le remercier. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en ajoutant: 

“Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j’en ai, mais vous savez au moins où je suis.” 

Puis elle ferma derrière elle. 

La pluie battait encore son plein dehors mais ce n’était pas violent pour autant. Les nuages bas ne semblaient pas vouloir partir et l’absence du moindre souffle de vent ne présageait pour le moment aucun retour du beau-temps. Il y avait au moins un avantage, il faisait moins froid que de coutume, malgré l’hiver. Le court trajet à effectuer ne nécessitait pas de protection contre cette météo capricieuse, le village Cocorico étant au final assez petit. Hana se hâta tout de même en direction du portique de la demeure d’Impa mais les deux sheikahs postés de part et d’autre l'empêchèrent d’aller plus loin d’un signe de la main. 

Hana s’arrêta net, une forme d’incompréhension visible sur son visage. 

“Je suis désolé.” fit en premier Durann. “Dame Impa ne souhaite pas être dérangée en ce moment, ce sont ses mots.” 

Son collègue acquiesça d’un hochement de tête. La jeune sheikah avait vraisemblablement deviné pourquoi. 

“Si c’est au sujet de celui que nous avons ramené hier soir, je suis la personne la mieux placée pour témoigner ! Je suis sûre qu’Impa n’y verrait aucun inconvénient puisque je suis la responsable de tout ça. Laissez-moi au moins assumer mes actes !” 

Pas tout à fait certains de bien comprendre, les deux gardes sheikahs se jetèrent des regards interrogatifs mais ils ne pouvaient nier que, comme de coutume, Hana faisait preuve d’une sacrée force de caractère. Ils savaient aussi que la jeune fille n’était pas du genre à déblatérer des mensonges, et bien contente de cela, Hana se doutait que personne pour l’instant n’avait vraiment parlé de sa gaffe aux deux gardes. 

Il restèrent indécis un moment mais finirent par s’écarter à contrecoeur. 

“Merci !” leur adressa Hana qui s’empressa de monter les marches de l’escalier principal en veillant à ne pas glisser sur la surface de bois humide. Elle parvint devant la grande porte, pris une grosse bouffée d’air et toqua, en espérant ne pas arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe. 

Ce fut de nouveau Pahya qui ouvrit timidement la porte. 

“Hana !” fit-elle. “Oh euh, oui ? C’est pourquoi ?” 

“Bonjour Pahya. Je… je voudrais savoir comment va Impa. Depuis que je l’ai vue hier soir, je me fais un peu de souci. Et puis je voulais aussi prendre des nouvelles de… lui ?” répondit-elle en espérant ne pas déranger. 

“Oh euh, oui, tout cela est un peu particulier.” répondit Pahya. “Entre donc !” 

Hana franchit l’entrée et constata que la grande pièce principale de la maison était vide et à peine éclairée par quelque faible lampions. Une voix irritée résonna depuis une porte ouverte, vers le fond de la maison: 

“Pahya ! Qui est-ce donc ? Il me semblait avoir été claire !” 

Dès qu’Hana entra dans la pièce de derrière, les yeux d’Impa se détendirent dès elle reconnut la jeune fille. 

La vieille femme était assise à une sorte de bureau, toujours sur sa petite montagne de coussins et examinait avec grande attention un très ancien parchemin. Le plan de travail, bien qu’assez petit, était recouvert, ou plutôt envahi de vieux écrits, grimoires et autres rouleaux, tous ouverts. La pièce était une grande bibliothèque, entièrement dédiée aux vieux documents et autres reliques du passé qui remplissaient de grandes étagères poussiéreuses s'élevant jusqu’au plafond. Dans le coin opposé de la pièce se trouvait un lit de fortune composé de plusieurs futons et étoffes, agencé de façon à former un lit plus grand que la normale. 

Un lit sur lequel l’inconnu était allongé, recouvert jusqu’au menton d’une grande étoffe, un chiffon humide sur le front, visiblement assoupi. Différentes affaires était soigneusement pliées et rangées à côté de lui, parmi lesquelles la jeune sheikah reconnu l’armure de plaques et surtout l’immense double épée posée contre le mur. 

[](https://imgur.com/nRhvQ3A)

Hana était inquiète de voir qu’il semblait toujours aussi faible. 

Pahya ajouta d’une petite voix: “Je me suis permise…” 

“Passons, passons.” coupa la Doyenne en levant sa petite main droite. “Ce n’est pas plus mal, en effet, d’avoir deux bras en plus. Mes vieux os ne me permettent plus d’atteindre ou de ranger certains documents. Dis-moi Hana, quel bon vent t’amène ?” 

“J’ai découvert la source de la Sagesse il y a trois jours.” répondit le jeune femme sans délai. “En même temps que lui.” 

Elle lança discrètement un regard vers l’inconnu, ce qu’Impa fit de même. 

“Je voulais aussi savoir comment tu allais.” reprit Hana. “Ta réaction m’a inquiété hier. Et puis, je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Il… semble bien faible...” 

Impa détacha les yeux de l’inconnu et se focalisa sur Hana. Elle répondit, une expression étonnée sur son visage: 

“Alors tu dis avoir trouvé la source ? Certes, l’on m’a raconté hier votre voyage, du moins dans les grandes lignes mais je n’ai pas eu vent de ce détail-là.” 

“Oui, enfin… j’ai désobéi à mon père en voulant la voir avant tout le monde. J’ai quitté notre camp de fortune pendant la nuit persuadée que la source n’était plus qu’à quelques minutes de marche. C’était le cas. Et puis il était là.” 

Impa voyait bien que la jeune fille se faisait du souci, les yeux inquiets de cette dernière ne pouvant se détacher du coin de la pièce. Elle reconnaissait bien Hana dans ces moment-là, son côté altruiste et compatissant ressortait toujours quand elle voyait quelqu’un ayant besoin d’aide. Sans exception. Cela s’appliquait aussi aux inconnus. 

“Il va bien.” dit-elle calmement. “Il a besoin de repos. Mais raconte-moi plutôt ton périple.” 

“Oui mais Impa, ta réaction… Tu… tu sais qui il est ?” 

“Patience, Hana. D'abord, j’aimerais entendre ta version des faits.” 

C’est vrai qu’il n’y avait aucune raison de se presser et Impa se semblait pas encore vraiment au courant de tout ce qui s’était vraiment passé, la pauvre doyenne s’étant retrouvée sans être prévenue à s’occuper de quelqu’un à l’agonie. Hana prit donc quelques minutes pour lui exposer sa version des faits, de l’arrivée au col de Lanelle à la redescente de la veille. Impa écoutait la jeune femme attentivement, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. 

“Mmmh…” finit-elle par soupirer en fermant les yeux. “Prisonnier dans la glace de la source. Mais conscient. Au pied de la statue d’Hylia…” 

“Je pensais qu’il était mort au début… Il était tellement recouvert de neige et de glace, comme s’il était là depuis des lustres… Et puis il a tourné la tête vers moi, j’ai eu très peur. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un de similaire mais je ne suis jamais vraiment sortie du village… il appartient peut-être à un autre peuple d’Hyrule ?” 

“Non.” fit Impa en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête, ce qui fit cliqueter les chaînes qui pendaient des quatre coins de son chapeau. 

Hana eut le souffle coupé par la réponse catégorique de la Doyenne. 

“Je n’y ai d’abord pas cru en le voyant, avec la pluie et l’état dans lequel il se trouvait.” assura la vieille sheikah. “Mais il me semblait bien avoir déjà vu ce visage-là quelque part…” 

“L’O… l’Oni ?” fit Hana d’une voix minuscule, comme si elle regrettait déjà d’avoir dit cela. 

Mais Impa ne réagit pas. 

“J’ai fait beaucoup de recherches, épluché de nombreux documents, recollé certains morceaux de légendes et mis au jour de nombreux témoignages écrits qui dormaient dans ces étagères depuis des siècles… L’Oni est l’un des noms qu’on lui a donné. Mais il ne s’agit pas d’un démon ou d’un monstre comme beaucoup le prétende. Cependant, cette… légende fait bien référence à lui. Mais il n’y a pas que ça.” 

La vieille femme tenta alors de saisir un des parchemins du bureau mais sa petit taille la limitait dans ses mouvements. Hana le fit alors à sa place et ramena le précieux document sous les yeux fatigués de la doyenne. 

“Avec les âges, nous avons commencé à oublier cette vieille légende… celle du Fléau qui a eu lieu il y a 1000 ans. Cet événement qui faillit détruire Hyrule et les provinces environnantes… Cela fait partie de mon devoir de préserver ces légendes et de les transmettre. En effectuant de longues recherches dans mes documents les plus anciens, j’ai fini par me convaincre...” 

Hana eut le coeur qui commençait à s’emballer quand elle constata l’ampleur que prenaient les explications de la Doyenne. Elles concernaient cette légende qui s’était déroulée il y a bien des siècles, comment pouvait-il y avoir un rapport avec... ? Se pouvait-il que... 

“Ce guerrier que vous avez ramené hier… je peux affirmer qu’il s’agit de Fierce, l’incarnation de la triforce du Courage.”


	6. Kishin

Hana avait les yeux fixés dans le vide, le visage figé dans une expression de perte totale, des millions de pensées lui parcourant le crâne. 

“Fierce Deity, Oni… Beaucoup de noms le désigne. Mais le plus commun est… Kishin.” déclara Impa. 

Le silence tomba quelques instants dans la pièce. 

“Jamais je n’aurais cru qu’il foulerait les terres d’Hyrule dans une enveloppe charnelle…” continua Impa en se tournant vers Kishin. ”Cette histoire d’Oni… est née parce que nombreuses personnes semblaient avoir été témoin d’un grand être féroce errant dans Hyrule, aux traits similaires aux siens. Cette histoire m’a intrigué pour ces raisons-là, mais attribuer les traits de Fierce à ceux d’un monstre… Voilà pourquoi je n’aime pas cette légende. Il a peut-être commis des erreurs qui ont coûté cher à notre monde mais il l’a surtout sauvé. Peu de gens ont retenu cela malheureusement. En voyant un être surnaturel dans la nature, personne n’a voulu chercher à comprendre de qui ou de quoi il s’agissait et ils en ont tout de suite fait un monstre. ” 

Les deux étaient tournées vers lui, Impa un visage comme à son habitude fermé, Hana une expression de peine profonde déformant ses traits. 

“Malgré une ressemblance évidente dans les différents témoignages que j’ai pu entendre et dans ce que j’ai retrouvé dans mes documents, je ne pouvais pas m’en faire une idée moi-même. Jamais je n’avais croisé sa route. Je ne pouvais pas en avoir le coeur net.” continua l’Ancienne. “Cependant je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il s’agissait bel et bien de lui. Ma surprise fut de taille hier.” 

“Mais… comment l’as-tu reconnu ? Personne n’a jamais vu le visage du Dieu du Courage.” 

“Je ne suis pas la matriarche des Sheikahs pour rien.” 

Hana fut alors prise d’une peur inconsidérée, une boule se formant dans son estomac, un immense stress qui lui crispa tout le corps. Si Impa disait vrai… alors ils avaient ramené l’équivalent d’un Dieu au village ! 

Impa fit sortir Hana de ses pensées en lui montrant, sur un manuscrit très ancien, sûrement le plus vieux que la Doyenne possédait, une enluminure peinte à la main. Une image sur laquelle était représenté un être aux traits fortement ressemblant à ceux de l’inconnu. 

“Rien ne peut me mettre en doute. Ce visage… je le connaissais car je l’avais vu ici.” ajouta la Doyenne. “Je me suis occupée de lui. Il n’appartient pas au commun des mortels. Sa taille, - personne n’est aussi grand ici bas - les marques sur son visage, son armure, son épée, cela correspond à tous les vieux témoignages fiables de Sheikahs de l’époque du Fléau qui ont assisté à leur bataille démesurée que j’ai pu retrouver, dont celui que nous avons sous les yeux. Je pense qu’en l'état actuel des choses, il n’y a pas de risques à affirmer qu’il s’agit bien de Fierce.” 

En voyant les visages perdus d’Hana et de Pahya, Impa se doutait que tout cela faisait beaucoup d’informations d’un coup, surtout quand celles-ci étaient d’une telle importance. 

“Mais… mais... “ fit la jeune femme, le visage confus . “Que fait-il ici ? Et pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?” 

“La nouvelle tombera bien à un moment ou à un autre. Et pour ce qui est de sa présence ici...C’est bien ce qui me préoccupe.” soupira Impa. “Après le Fléau, Demise s’est reclus au fin fond des ténèbres suite à sa défaite… Notre déesse Hylia tenta immédiatement de relever notre monde… Mais Fierce lui, bien qu’il vainquit le démon, ne fut plus mentionné nulle part dans les anciens écrits… à part en tant qu’Oni, sans que personne ne sache qui il était réellement. En toute logique, il aurait dû rejoindre Hylia. Mais en réalité, il foulait Hyrule comme un mortel depuis 1000 ans… Pourquoi ?” 

La Doyenne continua, encore et encore. 

“J’ai de plus découvert que sa disparition dans les écrits correspondait aussi à l’apparition des plus anciens témoignages que j’ai pu trouver sur ce fameux Oni... Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences...” 

Impa descendit de son fauteuil avec l’aide de Pahya et commença à se diriger vers Kishin, suivie d’Hana. Le vieille femme s’agenouilla au niveau de la tête du guerrier et s’attela à changer le chiffon humide qui se trouvait sur son front. D’une taille déjà menue, elle était ridiculement petite à côté de lui. 

“Il est faible. Mais pas en danger de mort, évidemment. Il a dû rester un très long moment prisonnier de la glace pour perdre autant d’énergie. Je pense que ce n’est pas exagéré de compter ça en dizaines d’années… Ou même en siècles.” constata la vieille sheikah. 

Les yeux d’Hana s’écarquillèrent. “Un siècle…” murmura-t-elle. “Impa. Le blizzard est apparu il y a environ un siècle au dessus de Lanelle. Cela avait alors une origine divine...” 

La Doyenne se tourna vers elle, les yeux pensants. Cela pouvait en effet être la cause. 

“J’ignore quand et comment il retrouvera ses esprits. J’ignore même s’il sera en mesure de nous expliquer ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. J’ai besoin de connaître ce qu’il s’est passé avant son réveil, afin que je puisse mieux l’aider par la suite, si cela sera possible.” 

À cela la vieille sheikah demanda à Pahya de prendre, dans un des rangements de son bureau, une petit boîte en bois dans laquelle se trouvait de l’encre. Cela fait, cette dernière retourna ensuite doucement auprès du lit improvisé à côté duquel Hana était agenouillée, tendant fébrilement l’objet à la Doyenne. 

Impa retira d’un geste délicat le chiffon humide du front du guerrier et y appliqua de l’encre à la place, dessinant une rune sheikah avec deux doigts. Elle posa ensuite la paume de sa petite main sur le front de Kishin. 

“Je vais sonder son esprit. Voir ses tourments et ses malheurs. Et peut-être mieux comprendre ce qui l’a amené à rester dans notre monde… Ô Grande Hylia, permettez-moi de venir en aide à celui qui n’est plus des vôtres au moment où je parle…” 

L’encre sous sa paume se mit à luire d’un bleu vibrant, sans réaction notable de la part de Kishin. 

Impa ferma les yeux et se concentra. 

Pahya et Hana observaient la gorge nouée le visage de la Doyenne, qui après quelques instants, affichait tantôt une expression crispée, tantôt une expression peinée. 

Puis elle parla: 

_“Je vois la souffrance qui s’est emparée d’Hyrule lorsque Demise la plongea dans le malheur…”_

Puis de nouveau, après quelques instants: 

_“Je… ressens une perte profonde en moi, des millions d’âmes hurlant au loin… Et puis… Fierce… il s’en va l’affronter, son coeur emplit de rage.”_

Les deux jeunes filles ne soufflaient mot. 

_“La terre craque… Les flots se déchaînent… Les chocs de leurs épées font trembler les montagnes… C’est effroyable. Des cris… toujours des cris. Partout. ”_

Chaque déclaration était espacée de plusieurs secondes d’un silence lourd. Impa était en train d’arpenter les souvenirs de Kishin, d’un point de vue visiblement externe. Hana ne savait pas qu’une telle chose était possible mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un mauvais pressentiment. 

_“Fierce… il est aux portes de la mort mais Demise s’écroule en premier…”_ continua Impa, les yeux toujours clos. 

Mais soudain son expression devint plus dure, ses sourcils se fronçant de façon signifiante, comme si la Doyenne était sujette à une grande incompréhension, comme si quelque chose d'inattendu venait de se produire. Elle émit alors un cri de surprise. 

_“Demise… il a…”_

[](https://i.imgur.com/nXgs9iL)

L’étoffe vola d’un coup et Impa se retrouva projetée en arrière, la gigantesque main de Kishin refermée autour de son cou. Les yeux de la vieille sheikak, maintenant grands ouverts et emplis de terreur, étaient plongés dans ceux blancs du dieu. Hana et Pahya poussèrent à l’unisson un cri d'effroi à la vue d’Impa suspendue plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol, son petit corps s’accrochant désespérément au bras qui lui broyait la gorge. 

À peine Hana eut elle le temps de voir une expression de rage extrême sur les traits de Kishin que ce dernier se relâcha immédiatement, reposant rapidement la Doyenne sur le sol comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu’il avait fait. Il lâcha prise et Impa s’écroula sur le parquet en amenant une main à sa gorge, crachant et toussant bruyamment. Pahya, dans un élan de lucidité, éloigna immédiatement Impa de plusieurs mètres du lit. Quant à Hana, bien que ce qui venait de se passer l’avait fait reculer de peur, elle restait clouée sur place, les yeux alternant entre Kishin et Impa. 

Kishin soufflait fort, comme exténué par un effort trop important et peinait à se maintenir assis, soutenu par des bras tremblants. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la pauvre Doyenne qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Hana remarqua une profonde peur dans le regard de Kishin, comme s’il venait de se réveiller d’un horrible cauchemar. Une peur visiblement suivie d’un sentiment de regret profond. 

“Grand-mère !” fit Pahya les yeux larmoyants, tentant par tous les moyens de soulager la vieille sheikah. 

Lorsqu’Hana s'apprêta à se diriger à son tour vers elle, la Doyenne put articuler un léger “je vais bien” d’une voix rauque et cassée. Mais elle était évidemment encore sous le coup de l’émotion. Tout était arrivé si vite. 

Kishin semblait être aussi perdu que la Doyenne. Il tremblait de tout son corps, probablement un contrecoup. Il observait les sheikahs devant lui, une confusion facilement lisible dans ses yeux pourtant vides. 

**“Je.. je suis navré.”** articula-t-il, haletant. 

Quelques instants furent nécessaires pour qu’Impa reprennent ses esprits, après qu’Hana ait ramené de quoi désaltérer la Doyenne. Bien que le calme fut revenu dans la maison, une certaine tension demeurait dans l’air. Impa se releva doucement en faisant face à Kishin, dont le visage était maintenant fermé, comme de coutume. 

Impa commença: 

“C’est à… moi de m’excuser. Explorer votre mémoire dans l’état de faiblesse dans lequel vous vous trouvez n’était pas une sage décision. Et sans votre accord qui plus est. Mais dans l’état actuel des choses, cela était pour moi nécessaire. Nous avions besoin de réponses...” 

À cela Kishin baissa les yeux, une expression toujours aussi illisible sur son visage. 

“... quant à votre présence en ce bas monde, Fierce Deity.” finit-elle. 

Kishin se tourna vers elle. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas habitué à ce qu’on lui parle avec autant de tact et de franchise. Ou qu’on s’adresse à lui en général, de plus en connaissant sa vraie nature. 

**“Visiblement, vous savez qui je suis.”** fit-il le visage fermé. **“Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivé là ?”**

Hana s’approcha du lit improvisé et répondit, la gorge nouée. “On vous a trouvé inconscient, au sommet de Lanelle, à moitié recouvert de glace dans la source de la Sagesse.” 

Kishin fronça les sourcils. 

**“Pourquoi m’avoir amené ici ? Je ne vous ai rien dem-”**

“Vous alliez mourir de froid !” haussa Hana. 

À cela, le dieu étouffa un ricanement mais il retrouva aussi vite son expression figée qui ne semblait presque jamais quitter son visage. 

**“Mourir, hein…”**

“Le fait que vous soyez… que vous soyez un dieu ne nous est pas venu à l’esprit. Qui aurait pu y penser ? Nous voulions aider quelqu’un dans le besoin...” ajouta Hana d’une voix tremblante, comme si elle avait peur de dire quelque chose de travers. 

Pensif, il regarda ses mains dans un silence pesant, ajoutant quelques instants plus tard: **“Cette existence m’est insupportable.”**

“Ne dites pas cela.” le coupa fermement Impa, dont l’aplomb stupéfia les deux jeunes femmes et Kishin lui-même. “Au lieu de raconter des âneries, vous devriez reprendre des forces. Pahya, Hana, allez donc chercher de quoi le revigorer.” 

**“Ce n’est pas la peine, je n’en ai pas besoin.”**

“Ce n’est pas raisonnable - 

**“Vous dites avoir lu mon esprit.”** coupa à son tour Kishin, le visage de nouveau irrité vers la Doyenne qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. **“Vous savez donc ce qui m’arrive.”**

“Mmm…” fit Impa. “En effet.” 

Sans attendre, Kishin chercha à se relever, bien qu’il soit encore faible. Il avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à se tenir debout, les jambes engourdies par tant d’années d’inactivité. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se redresser complètement car le plafond était trop bas pour lui. 

“Que faites-vous ?” fit Pahya. “Vous n’êtes pas en état !” 

**“Je ne dois pas rester ici.”**

“Quelque chose vous en empêche ?” fit Hana.” Si j’ai bien compris, vous errez en Hyrule sans but ? Sans maison ?” 

“Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur accueil que chez nous, Fierce.” ajouta Impa. “Si vous n’avez nulle part où aller, le village peut vous accueillir. Les Sheikahs ne refusent jamais de venir en aide à quelqu’un, d’autant plus que vous êtes un de nos Dieux.” 

**“Je ne peux pas accepter.”**

“Pourquoi cela ?” ajouta Hana, les yeux inquiets. “Un danger nous guette ? Pourquoi vous imposez-vous de vivre en paria ? Nous pouvons vous aider, nous sommes Sheikahs, aucun autre peuple ne peut vous aider plus que le nôtre !” 

“Dans votre état, vous n’êtes pas en mesure de décider quoi que ce soit.” renchérit Impa. “Dieu ou pas, tant que vous êtes sous mon toit, et dans votre état de faiblesse, c’est moi qui prend les décisions. Maintenant, allongez-vous.” 

Impa n’usurpait une fois de plus pas son rôle face à un être de la trempe de Kishin. Hana l’avait toujours connu ainsi, mais il fallait croire que l’audace de la Doyenne n’avait aucune limite. Et, comme pour confirmer cela, Kishin lui obéit. 

____ 

Afin de laisser le Dieu reprendre possiblement des forces, les trois femmes quittèrent la pièce. Hana s'entretint pendant plusieurs heures avec Pahya et Impa à propos de toutes ces révélations, autour d’une tasse de thé dans la pièce à l’étage. Bientôt, la nuit allait tomber. 

Elle s’était d’abord excusée auprès de la Doyenne. Elle n’était selon elle pas supposée apprendre de telles nouvelles, et même si Impa avec précisé qu’un jour où l’autre le village sera bien obligé d’être mis au courant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un énorme poids sur ses épaules en détenant une telle information. Un dieu vivant, ramené dans son village natal. Ce court échange avec lui avait de plus bien confirmé cette hypothèse. 

Qui aurait-pu s’attendre à ça ? 

Mais, à détenir une telle information, autant en connaître les moindres détails. 

“Grand-mère Impa…” commença Hana. “Ce que vous avez vu dans ses souvenirs… De quoi s’agissait-il ?” 

Pahya acquiesça immédiatement, visiblement désireuse de l’apprendre elle aussi. Quant à Impa, elle resserra sa prise autour de sa tasse de thé, comme réprimant une forte peine. 

“Demise… Dans un dernier souffle, il a accablé Fierce d’une malédiction.” 

Pahya et Hana se crispèrent. 

“C’est probablement ce souvenir douloureux qui a provoqué un tel réflexe tout à l’heure.” rajouta Impa en passant ses doigts fins sur sa gorge. 

“Il est… maudit ?” 

_Jamais tu ne quitteras la surface du monde,_

_Pour toujours tu resteras enfermé dans ce corps fatigué de lutter,_

_A errer jusqu'à la fin des temps sans jamais pouvoir retourner auprès d'Hylia._

_Tu endureras mille douleurs mais sans jamais rien ressentir._

_Tu agoniseras de faim et de soif mais sans jamais pouvoir y remédier._

_Tu subiras la perte de tous ceux à qui tu t’attacheras_

_Et tu supplieras la Mort de venir te chercher_

_Sans jamais qu’elle ne paraisse._

"Ce sont les paroles exactes de Demise, telles que je les aies entendues. Je ne puis dire s’il y avait une suite.” conclut Impa. 

Hana fut prise d’un horrible sentiment. Une boule au ventre lui plombait l’estomac et sa gorge se noua. Les mots de Kishin résonnaient dans son crâne, ceux d’une existence “insupportable”... Tout était clair pour la jeune femme maintenant. Kishin ne pouvait ni manger ni boire. Il ne pouvait s’attacher à personne car son immortalité le condamnait à voir tout le monde partir avant lui. Le tout dans un corps qui n’a pas regagné toutes ses forces depuis presque un millénaire et qui subit tous les maux des mortels sans que rien ne puisse le soulager. Environ mille ans de solitude absolue, sans repères dans un monde qui n’est pas le sien. 

Un véritable _enfer_. 

“L’avatar de Din… Quel… monstre…” gronda Hana, tiraillée entre une peine immense et une rage incontrôlable. 

“Demise.” répondit simplement Impa, fataliste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment navrée du temps que ce chapitre a mis à sortir ! Bonne lecture !


	7. À travers les mailles

Désormais, Hana faisait partie des quelques privilégiés pouvant entrer chez Impa pendant la convalescence, si l’on pouvait qualifier ça ainsi, de Kishin. Mais elle s’arrangeait toujours de manière à ce que cela ne s’ébruite pas. Du moins pour le moment. Elle niait tout à chaque fois qu’un habitant lui faisait la remarque, même si elle savait qu’il n’y avait pas de mauvaises intentions derrière leur interrogation. 

Quatre jours s’étaient écoulés depuis leur retour de l’expédition. Hana était retournée voir Elaine et Bahga pour leur formuler à chacun ses excuses par rapport à son comportement immature. Les deux avaient évidemment été touchés par la venue de la jeune femme, mais aucun ne lui en voulait. Le principal était que tout se soit bien terminé. 

Hana tenait également son père et les autres du groupe au courant sur l’état de Kishin, sans leur révéler sa véritable nature pour autant, agissant comme si elle n’en savait pas plus qu’eux. Mais elle se demandait bien combien de temps cela allait durer. Seule Impa pouvait en décider. Mais tout ça était tellement étrange qu’Hana se demandait bien si elle ne délirait pas. 

Bientôt l’aube pointait sur le village Cocorico, les premiers rayons du soleil touchaient le toit des maisons à travers les pics rocheux qui encerclaient le village. Hana, comme les fois précédentes, passait tous les matins et tous les soirs chez Impa pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle ne restait cependant pas toute la journée, seulement si la Doyenne avait besoin d’elle. 

Kishin, malgré ce que la malédiction disait, reprenait bel et bien des forces mais cela concernait plus la fatigue et le froid que son énergie à proprement parler. Selon Impa, une majeure partie de sa force fut amputée lors de sa malédiction: celle qu’il avait employé pour tenir tête au démon. Il ne lui restait plus que l’équivalent de celle qu’il avait en fin de combat, ce qui pour un Hylien est amplement suffisant mais très handicapant pour un Dieu. 

Hana fut impressionnée par les déductions de la Doyenne ces derniers jours et cette dernière avait gloussé à la remarque de la jeune femme. Impa avait de plus ajouté qu’elle touchait juste dans ses propos, car Kishin s’était morfond, lui qui ne parlait que très peu, qu’il détestait qu’on lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. 

Mais Hana ne pouvait s’empêcher de se répéter dans sa tête qu’il était un Dieu et que tout cela était bien étrange. Elle avait peur de la moindre de ses actions en sa présence. Elle croyait Impa sur parole quand elle lui disait qu’il incarnait le Courage, mais il était également réputé dans les légendes pour sa violence et son irritabilité. 

___

Habillée chaudement, de la vapeur s’échappant de sa bouche, Hana descendait la pente du village et arriva devant le portique de la demeure de la Doyenne où elle constata quelque chose d’inhabituel. 

Les deux gardes n’étaient pas là. Eux qui ne quittaient jamais leur poste. 

Visiblement préoccupée, regardant aux alentours comme pour essayer de savoir où ils avaient pu aller, Hana gravit les marches de la demeure avant d’arriver devant la grande porte en bois. Elle toqua, confuse. 

La porte s’ouvrit immédiatement, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter, elle qui avait pour habitude d’attendre toujours quelques secondes avant qu’on ne vienne l’accueillir. 

“HANA !” 

Pahya semblait très troublée. Presque paniquée. 

“Qu’est-ce-qui se passe ?” fit Hana qui commençait à son tour à avoir des sueurs froides. 

“C’est !” Elle baissa la voix. “...Kishin ! Il n’est plus là !” 

Hana entra dans la demeure où elle retrouva les deux gardes de l’entrée en train de discuter avec Impa. Voilà donc où ils étaient passés. 

“Vous êtes sûrs de n’avoir rien vu ni entendu ?” leur demandait la vieille sheikah. 

“Absolument Madame ! Il ne s’est absolument rien passé de particulier cette nuit, pas de bruit suspect, pas de silhouette… J’ignore comment il s’y est prit ! Nous étions pourtant vigilants.” 

“C’est vrai ? Il n’est plus là ?” fit Hana en s’approchant de la Doyenne. 

“C’était à prévoir.” répondit Impa en fermant les yeux. “Il nous avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il ne resterait pas et qu’il partirait dès qu’il s’en sentirait capable. Mais nous passer ainsi sous le nez, c’est assez impressionnant. Et puis, Dieu ou non, quel manque cruel de politesse !” 

Hana gloussa à cette remarque. Impa n’avait décidément pas froid aux yeux. Et Kishin de sérieuses lacunes en relations humaines. 

“J’imagine qu’on ne saura jamais où il est parti.” conclut Vocah, le deuxième garde. “Enfin, l’essentiel c’est que vous allez bien. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Demoiselle Pahya.” 

L’intéressée se faisait toute petite. Elle avait certainement dû faire une crise de panique en constatant l’absence de Kishin, ce qui avait alerté les deux gardes. 

“Oui, je vous remercie.” fit Impa. 

Pendant que le groupe discutait, Hana alla dans la pièce du fond. Le lit improvisé était toujours là mais plus aucune affaire de Kishin ne demeurait, ni aucune trace de son passage. La fenêtre n’était pas fracturée. Il avait forcément dû l’emprunter pour sortir mais la configuration du lieu devait l’obliger à emprunter le portique devant la maison afin de quitter la demeure. Autrement, il avait dû grimper la roche qui surplombait le village. C’est en tout cas l’explication qu’Hana avait en tête lorsqu’elle observa par la fenêtre les différentes possibilités qui s'étaient présentées au Dieu pour leur fausser compagnie. 

Un Dieu justement, se rappela-t-elle. À partir de là, rien de semblait vraiment impossible. 

La jeune femme entendait toujours la Doyenne se plaindre du manque de savoir-vivre de ce dernier, ce qui la fit sourire. Mais elle aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce départ très incongru. 

Quoiqu’il en soit, personne ne pouvait rien y faire, c’est pourquoi elle retourna auprès des autres qui discutaient toujours. Tout cela était un peu surréaliste et Hana se présenta à la Doyenne sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire, mise à part que la situation n’était plus en leur contrôle. 

“Tu peux nous laisser Hana. Merci de m’avoir apporté ton aide ces derniers jours.” dit Impa à la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. 

“Surtout n’hésitez pas si je peux vous être d’une quelconque utilité, Pahya et Grand-Mère.” dit Hana. 

Puis la jeune femme tourna des talons pour partir, saluant une dernière fois tout le monde. Elle franchit alors le portique, plus tôt qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé certes, avant de se rediriger vers sa maison. Elle se retourna une dernière fois en observant les monts qui entouraient le village tout en cherchant de nouveau comment il avait pu échapper aux oreilles et au regard vigilants des gardes. 

Mais y penser ne changerai rien. 

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, sa mère fut surprise de la voir rentrer si tôt. 

“Tiens ? Déjà là ?” 

“Heu oui…" 

“Eh bien, ce fut expéditif aujourd’hui !” gloussa-t-elle. “Le protégé de la Doyenne a-t-il pu retrouver des forces ?” 

“Il a quitté le village cette nuit.” balbutia Hana. 

“Oh ? Quelle idée !” renchérit-elle, surprise. “En pleine nuit ? Quitter le village avec tous les monstres qui rôdent ? Durann et Vocah ne l’en n’ont pas empêché ?” 

“Eh bien… il s’est éclipsé sans même qu’on s’en aperçoive…” 

“Sans même vous remercier ? Après ce que vous avez fait pour lui ? Certains n’ont vraiment aucune éducation.” ajouta-t-elle avec une mine frustrée. “Abuser ainsi de notre accueil… D’autant qu’on ne l’a même pas vu ce bonhomme ! Igo m’a dit qu’Impa ne souhaitait voir personne depuis qu’ils lui ont ramené, c’est quand même étrange.” 

“Oui c’est sûr…” assura Hana en espérant que sa mère ne creuse pas plus dans le sujet. 

Cacher son existence au village n’était pas tant passé inaperçu évidemment. Et certains habitants se posaient des questions, car le retour de l’expédition s’était peut-être déroulée de nuit, les circonstances y ont attiré certains regards. Les habitants étaient en droit de se demander pourquoi Impa, dont les portes de sa demeure étaient toujours ouvertes, avait décidé d’en restreindre l’accès sans aucune raison apparente, ou du moins sans expliquer pourquoi. D’autant que beaucoup attendaient un compte rendu de l’expédition en question à propos de la source. 

Hana ne comprenait pas tout. Tout était un peu chamboulé. 

“Mais nous n’avons aucune idée d’où il est parti. Au fait, où est Papa ?” 

“Certainement aux écuries en train de s’occuper des chevaux. C’est que vous ne les avez pas ménagé pendant votre voyage.” fit sa mère en souriant. “Les pauvres étaient éreintés.” 

“Je le rejoindrais dans l’après-midi. Il a probablement besoin d’aide.” 

____

Aux abords du village, quelque peu en contrebas, un large chemin s’étendait vers la gauche depuis la maison d’Impa. Au bout de ce chemin qui s’éloignait du village, les Sheikahs avaient construit des écuries pour recevoir et s’occuper des chevaux de tous les habitants. De plus, une immense prairie s’étendait au devant, ce qui permettait de dégourdir les jambes des bêtes tout en gardant un oeil sur elles. 

Malgré les barrières entourant la plaine, quelques monstres provenant des forêts voisines s’invitaient parfois dans les champs et certains hommes du village étaient alors appelés pour les chasser. Mais les monstres n’osaient jamais entrer dans le village lui-même. Quant bien même, par mesure de sécurité, les chevaux étaient verrouillés dans leur box à la nuit tombée. 

Lorsque Hana arriva aux écuries, Igo était en train de curer les sabots du cheval d’Alban, avec l’aide de ce dernier. D’autres chevaux paissaient tranquillement dans le pré devant eux, sous l’oeil attentif d’un homme sheikah et de son chien. 

“Oh Hana ! Tu n’es pas avec Impa aujourd’hui ?” fit Igo en lui adressant de grands gestes quand il la vit arriver. 

De nouveau, Hana raconta, sans en expliquer les détails, ce qu’il s’était passé. Les deux hommes ne s’étaient pas arrêtés de travailler pendant son explication mais se regardaient dubitatifs. 

“Pfft ! Bon vent !” siffla Alban. “Il était louche de toute façon.” 

Hana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l’éventualité où Alban savait réellement de qui il parlait. Si c’était le cas, le pauvre serait déjà en train de se faire tout petit dans un coin en ravalant ses dernières paroles. Evidemment, il n’en avait aucune idée. 

“Eh ben ça.” fit Igo. “C’est étrange. Pas de raison particulière ? C’est plutôt un nomade ?” 

“Peut-être bien.” répondit Hana en haussant les épaules, le regard détourné. 

“N’empêche qu’un petit merci n’aurait pas fait de mal. Tout le monde sait que nous autres sheikah prenons la politesse et l’accueil très au sérieux.” 

“Ouais, c’est bien ce que je dis. Ce mec était pas net.” appuya Alban. 

“Ça suffit comme ça, il t’a rien fait d’ailleurs.” souffla Hana. “Tu aurais préféré qu’il reste là-haut, à mourir congelé ? Magnifique, quoi de mieux que de fêter la bienveillance de notre déesse Hylia à l’endroit même où quelqu’un a perdu la vie ?” 

“Faut le chercher en même temps, pour se perdre là-haut en plein blizzard. Moi, j’appelle ça la sélection naturelle.” 

[](https://i.imgur.com/fz5dYgM)

Hana repoussait violemment ses pulsions de balancer un fer à cheval sur la caboche du jeune sheikah. 

“Quoi qu’il en soit, son sort n’est plus notre affaire, surtout s’il en a décidé ainsi.” conclut Igo. “Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas nous filer un coup de main ? Il faut laver les box aujourd’hui.” finit-il en souriant. 

Hana sourit en retour à son père avant de se précipiter pour récupérer du nouveau foin. 

Pendant son travail, tout cela bouillonnait dans la tête d’Hana. C’était une sensation très étrange. Ils avaient ramené un Dieu au village et cependant, même si elle était presque la seule à connaître sa nature, tout le monde continuait de vivre comme si de rien n’était. Même elle. Elle avait l’impression que rien de tout cela n’avait eu lieu. Et pourtant. C’était impensable. Hana avait l’impression que tout ça ne s’était jamais produit tant c’était inconcevable. Comme un rêve qu’on oublie peu à peu après s’être réveillé. 

Ils avaient vu un Dieu de leurs propres yeux. L’avaient ramené et soigné. 

Mais avant même qu’elle s’en fasse à l’idée, il était déjà parti. 

Beaucoup de choses se remettaient en cause dans l’esprit de la jeune sheikah. Quoiqu’il en soit, s’il devait partir et ne jamais revenir c’est qu’il avait ses raisons, en plus de celle de ne s’attacher à personne. Cela l’attristait quand elle y repensait. Une vie de solitude ne peut rien apporter de bon. Ce qui est sûr c’est qu’Hana n’oublierait jamais son visage si particulier ni son imposante stature. Elle était tout de même étonnée de l’indifférence des autres sur ces deux aspects-là. Comment personne ne s’est-il dit qu’il n’était pas humain ? 

Box après box, les heures s’écoulaient et bientôt le soleil commençait à baisser. Le ciel se couvrait de nombreux nuages et le paysage s’assombrissait à vue d’oeil. L’hiver réduisait considérablement le temps de travail quotidien car la nuit, en plus de fortement rafraîchir l’atmosphère, tombait rapidement. 

“Hana !” fit Igo déjà sur le chemin du retour, accompagnés des autres. “On arrête pour aujourd’hui !” 

“Pas de soucis !” répondit Hana en rangeant ses outils. “Je ramène Grim et je te rejoins à la maison.” 

À cela Igo fit volte-face avec le groupe pour se diriger vers le village, pendant qu’Hana repassait vite fait vérifier que tous les chevaux étaient bien en sécurité dans leur box. Il y en avait une quinzaine à peu près, ce qui ne lui pris pas longtemps. Le box qu’elle venait de finir de nettoyer étant celui de Grim, ce dernier était encore en train de brouter paisiblement dans le pré. 

Hana le siffla pour le rappeler mais ce dernier ne bougea pas de son bout de terre, profitant visiblement du peu d’herbe qui poussait malgré la saison. 

“Rah je te jure, quel gourmand. Avec tout le foin qui l’attend en plus.” soupira-t-elle en se saisissant d’une corde. Elle s’aventura dans le pré sans chercher à siffler sa monture davantage, ça ne ferait qu’attirer l’attention de potentiels monstres. 

Lorsqu’elle arriva au niveau de Grim, ce dernier avait arrêté de brouter. Il était immobile et avait le regard tourné vers un point sombre dans la distance, dans les fourrés. Hana lui enroula la corde autour du cou et constata que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

Son cheval ne bougeait pas d’un pouce mais il tremblait, paralysé de peur. 

“Grim ?” fit Hana en posant une main rassurante sur l’encolure. 

Elle regarda alors le point lointain vers lequel Grim avait le regard figé mais le ciel tombant ne rendait pas la tâche aisée. 

À une trentaine de mètres tout au plus, quelque chose se terrait dans les hauts fourrés bordant une forêt voisine. Une forme noire se devinait derrière le feuillage. Une forme noire arborant deux yeux rouges menaçants. 

C’était définitivement plus grand qu’un Bokoblin ou qu’un Lézalfos. Plus grand encore qu’un Moblin. 

Le sang d’Hana se glaça. 

Un Lynel.


	8. Assaut

En cent ans, le ciel nocturne d’Hyrule n’avait pas changé. Cela était étrange de pouvoir observer à nouveau cette voûte céleste dégagée, après tant de temps passé enseveli sous une épaisse tempête de neige. Aucune autre source de lumière ne venait troubler ce paysage désolé et vide, à part peut-être de lointains feux de camp qu’il fallait à tout prix éviter. 

Le vent glacial fouettait le visage de Kishin mais il ne le sentait pas. Il marchait, loin des sentiers empruntés par le commun des mortels, le regard vide perdu dans la distance ou baissé en signe de résignation. La nuit avait toujours été son alliée, le dissimulant aux yeux du monde, là où il se forçait à limiter ses déplacements en journée. De nuit, de jour, quelle importance ? Le sommeil n’avait pas d’emprise sur lui. Il voulait juste rester le plus loin possible de tous. 

La nuit étant bien trop dangereuse pour les mortels, ils retournaient toujours dans leurs villages respectifs craignant de subir les assauts des monstres, restes incarnés de la malice de Demise. D’autant plus lorsque la lune se voilait d’un écrin vermeil, ramenant des limbes les monstres vaincus. 

La lune de sang. L’énième rappel que même si Demise avait été détruit, l'énergie maléfique de ce dernier se répandait toujours sur le monde sous la forme de monstres et pervertissait même la lune, autre symbole de la pureté et de la bienveillance d’Hylia. Comme une façon de narguer Kishin, même dans la défaite. 

Sans la moindre conviction, ses pas le portèrent en direction de l’Est, vers l’endroit même où il fut tiré de sa torpeur. Une fois arrivé aux portes des Ruines de l’Est, Kishin continua son chemin en suivant la route pavée qui se dessinait sous ses pieds. 

Les événements récents refirent surface dans son esprit. Il n’avait aucun souvenir d’une précédente intéraction avec un peuple d’Hyrule, surtout quand il ne s’agissait pas de quelqu’un hurlant au monstre après l’avoir aperçu. Il s’arrêta et ferma les yeux, visiblement troublé. 

Son rôle était de protéger Hyrule et tous ceux qui y vivaient mais il se forçait à ne jamais les côtoyer. 

Il ne ferait qu’attirer Demise vers eux. Le meilleur moyen de les protéger était de rester loin d’eux. Mais il détestait fuir. 

Son apparence étrangère terrifiait le peu de mortels qui avait pu croiser son chemin. Mais ces Sheikahs, ils l’ont accueilli. 

Non, il devait partir. Hors de question de les exposer au danger. 

Il préférait rester loin. En se disant que les monstres qui le suivaient fichaient au moins la paix aux Hyruliens. Son rôle de gardien était bien moins réalisable enfermé dans cette prison de chair. 

Être immortel ici-bas était un calvaire solitaire. Ses pouvoirs d’autrefois lui permettaient de protéger les peuples d’Hyrule de la malice de Demise mais désormais enfermé ainsi, il ne pouvait faire face à ce monde immense tout seul. 

C’était une tâche trop ardue. Il était conscient qu’en mille ans, il n’avait pas réussi à protéger autant de mortels qu’autrefois mais il n’y pouvait rien. Il s’en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réussi à planter sa lame dans la gueule de Demise pour qu’il se taise une bonne fois pour toutes. 

Il était l’incarnation du Courage, celui qui affrontait tous les dangers pour venir en aide aux autres. Mais dans ce pan de l’Histoire, il n’était qu’un être parmi tant d’autres, à l’exception près qu’il était condamné à souffrir le martyr éternellement. Seul. À s’épuiser, tandis que Demise reprenait des forces pour un jour, demain ou dans mille ans, finir le travail qu’il avait commencé. 

Plus d’une fois, il avait souhaité que ça se termine. 

_Nous pouvons t’aider, nous somme sheikahs !_

Un Dieu, se faire aider par des mortels ? Kishin était bien trop fier pour ça. Mais aussi à la limite de la folie après tant de siècles d’errance, de combats et de prières jamais entendues. Combien de temps pourrait-il endurer ça encore ? 

Il se sentait profondément honteux. 

Il avait honte d’avoir ravagé sans le vouloir cette bonne terre en affrontant son pire ennemi mille ans plus tôt. Bien que du côté de la lumière, il restait un être violent, froid et dévastateur. 

Il avait honte de ne plus réussir à protéger ce peuple qu’il aimait tant autant qu’avant. 

Il avait honte d’avoir abandonné, là-haut, à la source de la Sagesse. 

Une lueur en contrebas attira son regard. La lune se reflétait dans l’eau qui bordait les vieilles parois rocheuses des ruines. Il continua doucement sur la voie pavée des ruines sans quitter le reflet des yeux avant de stopper de nouveau sa progression et de diriger son regard vers les cieux. 

[](https://imgur.com/KR6v1uL)

Le ciel était dégagé, éclairé d’une pleine lune d’un éclat peu commun. Comme un soleil en pleine nuit. Comme une lueur d’espoir dans tout ce malheur. 

**“Hylia… m’as-tu au moins entendu, là-haut, malgré le blizzard ?”**

Profondément plongé dans ses pensées, le dieu déchu ne pouvait envisager qu’après tant de temps passé à prier auprès de son incarnation de pierre, Hylia soit restée sourde à sa détresse. Une détresse dont il avait souhaité que la glace y mettent un terme. 

Le vent s’engouffra soudain dans la vallée des ruines, venant perturber le calme plat de l’endroit. 

Kishin baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la lune dans l’eau. 

Il vit le reflet se brouiller, les fortes bourrasques créant des vagues qui firent disparaître l’astre de la surface de l’eau. L’apparent calme des lieux se troubla. Comme une réponse à sa question. 

Quelque chose n’allait pas. Quelque part. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. 

Kishin se tourna dans la direction vers laquelle le vent soufflait. Comme le signe d’une direction à suivre. 

Revenir sur ses pas. 

Les montagnes du village de Cocorico. 

___ 

“Grim !” 

Hana regretta immédiatement ces paroles. C’était comme si elles avaient agi comme un déclencheur. Grim fut pris d’une nouvelle peur et fit volte-face avant de fuir au galop en direction des étables, emportant Hana qui n’avait pas lâché la corde enroulée autour de son cou. 

À cela, un immense fracas suivi d’un rugissement jaillirent des fourrés, avant que la forme abominable d’un Lynel en pleine charge ne déboule une fraction de seconde plus tard. 

Horrifiée, mais consciente qu'elle se blesserait si elle restait ainsi traînée par Grim, Hana monta avec difficulté sur le dos de sa monture et lui saisit fermement la crinière pour s’y agripper. Traversée de sueurs froides, elle jeta aussi vite qu’elle put un regard derrière elle. 

Ce fut au même instant que la clôture vola en éclat sous la force colossale du monstre. Hana ne put que constater le danger dans lequel elle se trouvait. 

Armé d’une épée démesurée à la lame incurvée et dentée, le Lynel était entièrement blanc, recouvert par endroit de rayures violacées. Une crinière noire contrastait avec des yeux rouges emplies d’une folie meurtrière. Ses immenses sabots martelaient le sol à chacun de ses pas lourds. Il fonçait à toute allure, comme habité par une force démoniaque. Bien plus gros et plus rapide qu’un cheval, il s'aidait de ses bras pour filer encore plus vite à leur poursuite. 

Hana décrocha son regard de leur poursuivant pour réaliser quelque chose d’encore plus effroyable. Dans la peur, Grim se dirigeait droit vers l’entrée du village. Hana empoigna fermement la crinière de son cheval et tira, en hurlant: 

“Non ! Pas par là !!!” 

Mais la peur qui avait gagné le cheval était si grande et ses instincts si forts qu’il ne broncha pas et continua de foncer à vive allure dans la même direction. Hana savait que les chevaux étaient très sensibles au ressenti de leur maître et même si elle tentait du mieux qu’elle pouvait de ne pas avoir peur, les bruits et les grognements qui se rapprochaient derrière elle rendaient la tâche impossible. 

Si Hana parvenait à changer la direction de Grim maintenant, le monstre n’aurait aucun mal à la rattraper pendant la manoeuvre. 

Elle mourrait. 

Le sang d’Hana se glaça de nouveau. 

Car retourner au village dans de telles conditions allaient entraîner des conséquences bien plus graves si le monstre avait le culot de la suivre dans l’enceinte. 

Il ne s’agissait pas d’un simple bokoblin ou d’un lézalfos, non, les lynels étaient réputés comme les êtres les plus puissants et les plus bestiaux qui aient foulé Hyrule. Aucune de leur proie ne leur échappait jamais. 

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi un Lynel ici ? 

[](https://imgur.com/fFhZi5n)

Les yeux d’Hana se mirent à se remplir de larmes lorsqu’elle franchit l'enceinte du village et constata que le Lynel ne se stoppait pas dans sa course. Désormais c’était inévitable. Elle franchit malgré elle le portique d’entrée du village en hurlant au garde posté devant: 

“FUYEZ !!! FUYEZ !!!” 

Mais c’est à peine que le pauvre homme eut le temps que réaliser quoique ce soit que le Lynel s’était à son tour engouffré dans l’enceinte. 

Trop tard. 

Grim déboula au galop devant la demeure d’Impa, dans un village heureusement calme en fin de journée. Mais les hurlements d’Hana, les hennissements de Grim et les rugissements féroces du Lynel avaient tôt fait de perturber la sérénité des lieux. 

Dans la panique, Grim envoya Hana voler dans les airs d’un violent coup de croupe et la jeune fille heurta durement le sol. Le Lynel, maintenant dans le village lui-aussi, s’arrêta net devant elle en la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Hana était paralysée de peur. Elle n’était pour lui qu’un insecte qu’il pourrait pulvériser en une pichenette. 

Des cris se firent entendre ça et là, à mesure que les habitants réalisaient ce qu’il se passait. Des cris de femmes horrifiées et ceux des hommes tétanisés résonnaient dans le village. Jamais personne n’avait eu affaire à un Lynel. Encore moins dans le village. Jamais aucun monstre, aussi puissant soit-il, n’avait foulé ce sol ! 

Le Lynel se saisit alors de sa monstrueuse épée mais au moment où il allait l’abattre sur la jeune femme, un autre cri se fit entendre. 

“HANA ! SAUVE-TOI !” 

Igo se tenait debout sur un promontoire, un arc à la main et le visage sûr, bien que déformé par la peur. Aussi vite qu’il put, il décocha une flèche enflammée sur le Lynel, en plein dans le visage. Cela laissa un temps suffisant à la jeune femme pour se relever et fuir. Les deux gardes de la maison d’Impa se mirent en position de combat pour honorer leur devoir, et les combattants du village allèrent se saisir de leurs armes aussi vite qu’ils purent en poussant des cris de guerre. Le peuple sheikah était aussi un peuple de combattants fiers et chevronnés, prêts à donner leur vie pour défendre leur village coûte que coûte. 

Mais le Lynel n’en avait cure. La flèche de feu avait rebondi sur son crâne comme une vulgaire allumette et bien qu’il ait remarqué les guerriers du village, rongés par la peur mais prêts à en découdre, il ne lâchait pas Hana de ses yeux rouges luisants. 

Il poussa soudainement un gigantesque rugissement et agita son épée avant de foncer de nouveau sur Hana. 

Il n’était pas intéressé par les autres. 

Seulement par elle. 

Le temps pour elle de réaliser cela, le Lynel avait déjà réduit à néant la courte distance que la jeune fille avait pu établir pendant la diversion de son père. Sous les regards horrifiés des sheikahs qui ne purent réagir à temps, le monstre asséna un coup du pommeau de son épée à la jeune femme, qui eu le réflexe de se jeter au sol. 

Même si la majeure puissance du coup fut évitée, le monstre heurta le flanc de la jeune femme et Hana fut propulsée plusieurs mètres dans les airs avant de retomber de tout son poids sur le sol, en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Son esprit se brouilla. 

Sans attendre, le Lynel fonça de nouveau vers elle, l’épée levée en triomphe, avec un grognement guttural semblable à un rire profond. Hana était incapable de bouger, le souffle coupé et les yeux tournés vers le ciel. 

Elle entendait les énormes sabots du Lynel s’approcher dangereusement en même temps que les cris d’effroi des sheikah qui arrosaient le monstre de flèches, dans la vaine intention de le stopper. 

Hana ferma les yeux. C’était fini. 

Le choc sur le sol l’a fit sursauter mais le bruit qui avait suivi fut bien plus fort. 

Un immense fracas métallique qui résonna dans tout le village. 

De toute évidence, le coup du monstre ne toucha pas la jeune sheikah. Hana garda les yeux fermés un instant, le visage crispé en signe d’immense appréhension, sinon témoin de la douleur de ses blessures. Mais rien ne s’était produit. 

Le silence était retombé sur le lieu mais Hana entendait encore le souffle rauque du Lynel non loin, en même temps que les murmures et interrogations des habitants du village. 

Hana ouvrit les yeux et tremblotante, tourna la tête en direction de la provenance de ce bruit. 

Entre elle et le Lynel, qui ne se trouvait qu’à quelques pas seulement mais dont l’attention était dirigée autre part, était plantée une immense épée dans le sol. 

Une épée à double-lame. 

Le Lynel poussa un rugissement de rage, visiblement énervé que son attaque ait été avortée. 

Hana, malgré la douleur, orienta tant bien que mal son regard en direction de ce qui avait détourné l’attention du monstre. 

Debout, à l’entrée principale qui surplombait tout le village, se tenait Kishin.


End file.
